


Blythe is Right

by DS_ds



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake Dating, I will add relationships as story progresses, You know? I wont add relationships here just check the story, and the whole football team, and trivia night, apart from Cole who just knows everything, because we love him so, but there is ART there, everybody is oblivious about something, intended to be light and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_ds/pseuds/DS_ds
Summary: Anne is approached by a stranger in the library. The guy suggests a crazy scheme of fake dating to her. Dating one of his friends. Fun begins...STORY COMPLETE
Comments: 76
Kudos: 120





	1. Lamp survives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Reader,  
> it seems I can’t survive long without my imagination pushing me to write something out. As with my last story - this one is also intended to be fun and light, lots of dialogue, no angst or tragedy. It will be a few chapters long I estimate.  
> And, despite what I promised before, I feel attached to my style of punctuating dialogue so I will stick with dashes. Let me be James Joyce of this fandom. Dashes indicate dialogue, not quotation marks.

\- Are you single, Carrots?

The girl thus addressed looked up from the notes and books spread across her table at the library, pushing her wavy red hair behind the shoulder. At first she simply stared startled into the hazel eyes of the person in front of her, a minute later she shook her head and looked this person up and down in disbelief. A boy who had just sat on the chair pulled away from the neighbouring table, putting his arms on its back and his chin on top of them. Quite handsome guy, Anne admitted to herself. Well built, tall, dark curly mop of hair, pronounced jawline. His tan combined with toned look of his arms leaning on the chair and legs cradling it spoke of some outdoor activity he probably pursued. Still, if she heard correctly his remark, he must be either dumb or rude.

\- Excuse me? - Anne raised her light brown eyebrows delicately.

\- Are you single, Carrots?

Yes, definitely dumb or rude. If Anne was still as impulsive as she was ten years earlier the boy would now sport a handsome bump on his forehead where library lamp would have hit him. Or the collection of complete works of Shakespeare she had on her left. But today’s Anne just looked at him pensively for a few minutes. Yes, he offended her twice in one sentence. But this strange encounter had all the markings of an anecdote that would make Cole spit his orange juice back into his glass in mirth. So Anne decided to stay calm and collected and let the situation unravel.

The boy was pretty patient, she had to grant him that. He sat through three or four minutes of her contemplation in silence before asking again.

\- Is it such a tricky question? Or maybe... - he hesitated - Do you speak English? - he glanced at the books sprawled on her table and had the grace to blush - Surely you do, so?

\- Do you have a decent imagination?

\- Yeah...?

\- Then please imagine being hit over the head with a library lamp. By me. For offending my hair. Twice.

It was the guy’s turn to stare startled while his imagination did as requested. Imagining this girl in front of him standing abruptly up, her red hair swinging in wake of the move. Extending her arm towards the lamp, slender fingers curling around its base, arm moving up sharply bringing the lamp up in the air (What would happen to the cord? Damn, who cared about the cord...) and then swiftly down onto his head, her red hair falling forwards, waving around the sides of her boobs. Stars erupting in his head from the hit reflecting perfectly the angry stars in her eyes and stars in the shards of shattered lamp shade scattering around them...Her arm going up to repeat...

He inhaled sharply.

\- Ouch! - he said on the exhale - Stop it at once.

\- Why?

\- If the lamp shade shattered, second time could draw blood, you know.

\- So it could - she eyed him speculatively.

\- Listen, I am sorry - he sighed - I was not aware you would get offended by my calling out the colour of your hair.

\- You are digging your grave - Anne glared at him.

\- Okay, I get it. - he raised his hands in surrender - Not carrot, it is surely darker than that. I apologise for the wrong simile.

\- And?

\- And for making fun of any part of a stranger’s appearance?

\- Good. Lesson learnt without me resorting to violence.

\- So how about the answer to my initial question?

Anne decided she will need to add “persistent” to the list of the fellow’s traits. And maybe put a question mark next to “dumb”.

\- That depends.

\- On what?

\- First, who is asking.

\- I am.

\- That I can see. But who are you?

The question managed to startle the guy once more. In his time at the uni he already get used to being generally recognised by his fellow students even if he never spoke to them before. This came in a packet with being a kind of sports star, he supposed. He recovered quickly from his surprise at finding a rare person who did not.

\- Blythe. Gilbert Blythe - he offered his hand for a shake.

Anne took it and shook it solemnly.

\- Shaken, not stirred. - her eyes sparkled with humour - Shirley-Cuthbert. Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Anne with an E. Shirley-Cuthbert with a dash.

\- Pleasure to meet you. So how about my answer?

\- Not so quick. There is a second to my first.

\- Uhm?

\- Why do you ask? - Anne smiled sweetly.

\- Oh, it is rather a long story - Gilbert glanced at Anne who simply raised an eyebrow and leaned back on her chair expectantly - There is a guy on my team. I am a university football team captain by the way - Gilbert explained the fact that was obvious to all but apparently this strange girl - and I am worried about him. Ever since he joined the team in the fall the other guys have it for him about his single status. They grill him all the time when I am not looking and it is starting to affect his performance. I am sure he would be brilliant otherwise. So I thought maybe if he dated someone for a while, as in pretended dating, they would give him a rest even if he stopped at some point. 

\- And I?

\- I noticed you a couple of times here. You were always alone so I assumed it is a fair chance you could help us out. If you answered my question in affirmative. I am pretty sure you don’t know anyone on the team which is an added bonus to the chances of keeping the fake realistic.

\- Shouldn’t he rather date some cute chief cheerleader or something? Oh wait, chief cheerleader is for team captain, so let’s say her second hand?

\- Chief cheerleader is dating another team member. I am dating the president of the uni orchestra, in case you wondered. And I personally think you are cute enough - Gilbert added the last thinking it was rather an understatement, she seemed pretty stunning to him.

\- Oh thank you, if you consent to writing it down for me I will frame it in a glittering frame and hang above my bed. - Anne said sarcastically - Couldn’t you then ask your girlfriend to rope in her second flute or third trumpet or someone?

\- I don’t want her to know - Gilbert admitted.

\- Why?

\- Oh...uhm...better not let too many people on the secret...and she would be more convincing this way if we do any double dates...oh and uhm...yeah, she would probably think it is a stupid plan.

\- She would probably be right - Anne answered cooly looking thoughtfully at Gilbert - Okay, I am.

\- Huh?

\- Single. And I agree to this crazy scheme. Before you cheer for your persuasion skills let me add I am doing it just out of pity for your friend. I know from experience how cruel ones peers can be and how it dampens ones confidence.

\- Oh okay. Any buts?

\- Oh, yes. _But_ I have two conditions. First, as in any good fake date movie, we set down ground rules. With the boy in question. Second, I get to reveal the secret to my best friend.

\- Are you sure she can hold it to herself? Girls are rather gossipy...

\- Are you valuing your forehead integrity that low that you wish to finish this thought?

\- Oh, I am sorry. It was a generalisation.

\- Exactly. Especially as my best friend is a he.


	2. Everything is very much hush-hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The details of the fake relationship are set down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those curious about Gilberts unfortunate friend...I am releasing a smaller part as a chapter than I originally intended. Maybe we will end up with a few more shorter chapters but you dear readers can have some fun earlier.

Anne was walking along the street in some remote district of the city chuckling and giggling alternately to herself. Her mind was replaying for her once more red face of Cole choking on his orange juice upon hearing the story of her encounter with, after all not _that_ famous, football captain. Once Anne rescued Cole expertly from suffocation they spent the whole evening rolling on the floor with laughter discussing the topic and its possible ramifications. 

Now Anne chuckled even more as she glanced around at the decrepit buildings lining the street and at the cracked pavement under her feet. Yesterday Gilbert texted her the address of a pub he and his friend asked her to meet at to set up all the details of the fake relationship. Anne had to type it into google maps to find it, it turned out to be located at the outskirts of the city, furthest possible from campus. It looked like that Blythe guy not only enjoyed enacting rom coms but also crime movies and spy thrillers.

At the corner Anne spotted a dusty sign “Crooked House” and entered through the matte glass door. The interior was dark, walls panelled in wood, smell of stewed lamb and potatoes permeating the air. The ancient bartender glared at her from above the cloth he was using to wipe dry beer glass. A handful of customers, equally ancient, sat hunched over their drinks. A guy next to the door, clad in a dark macintosh coat and hat, lowered his newspaper slightly and winked at her. Anne stifled a laugh. Cole insisted on providing her some security backup, since she knew neither the place nor really the football players all that well. Roy and Winnie roared with laughter when they were dressing him up earlier in their apartment, even if they had no clue why he needed a disguise. It seemed to Anne life suddenly thrust in her lap just so many fans of undercover.

Anne had no trouble spotting her new acquaintance and his friend in a corner. Disregarding Cole, they were the only ones three or four times younger than the bartender. As Anne approached them with a smile, they both stood up.

\- Hello, Anne. This is a friend I told you about.

\- Fred Wright - Fred shook hands with Anne - It is ehm... nice to meet you.

Anne smiled at him pleasantly while her mind ran a quick assessment of her task. A pleasant guy, roughly her height, stocky, dark blonde short hair, blue eyes. He seemed a bit shy, which could be the result of an unusual situation or perhaps it was just his thing. The latter would maybe explain in part his single status.

\- Anne, what would you have? - Gilbert interrupted her thoughts.

Anne looked suspiciously at the grimy and oily surface of the table.

\- Not sure if they have absinth* so let it be tea.

Fred stared at her in astonishment.

\- Hoping to disinfect glassware? - Gilbert grinned - Fred, you a pint? Okay, I’ll be right back.

Anne and Fred sat down at the opposite side of the table and pretty soon Gilbert joined them.

\- So... uhm... Anne, thank you for agreeing to Gilbert’s plan - Fred started the conversation.

\- Not at all. It sounds fun. Did you need a lot of convincing on his part?

\- Oh... do I look it? - Fred’s ears turned red.

\- Yes, you do. - Anne laughed.

\- I admit I was a bit reluctant... - Fred confessed with a slow grin.

\- Hey guys, the plan is brilliant and if it helps you, Fred, keep our teammates at bay then it will be just perfect - Gilbert interjected.

\- No worries, Blythe, we will credit you for that. - Anne replied - So guys, to start, how long would you like it to go?

\- We were thinking about three or four months? Or... - Gilbert said.

\- Or until Fred here finds his true love and decides to move on from me? - Anne laughed again.

Fred looked down at the table, Gilbert furrowed his brows at that.

\- Hey, guys, it is okay with me, I won’t be hurt. Maybe this fake dating will move some secret admirer of Fred to action out of jealousy, who knows?

Fred looked even more uncomfortable.

\- Oh, sorry, bad joke. - Anne said - So yes, three to four months is okay for me. We can revisit that in say two months to see where we are and whether we need to change it. Now, what are you expecting from me in this time?

\- For sure we need you at all football team related activities - Gilbert said - so games, open practices, hanging out after games, some parties.

\- Okay, as long as my timetable allows it. - Anne nodded - If not Fred can always play a love sick puppy and pine in the corner? 

Fred nodded as well but looked unsure.

\- Are you very busy? - Gilbert asked - What year are you anyway?

\- Second...

\- So how come we never met before? We are second as well!

\- ...of master studies of English literature, also second for B.A., major in history, minor in film and drama.

\- How old are you? - Fred exclaimed.

\- Are all football players that prone to ask personal questions of newly acquainted girls? - Anne giggled - I am 21, but I had a special permission to go through college lit courses in high school, it landed me enough credits to go straight for masters. Coming back to our plan, I am busy but should manage a few games and parties. I would also suggest a few outings beside that, to increase the credibility of our relationship, Fred.

\- Okay.

\- Now, I am sure this was also a question our rom com fan Blythe here was going to ask so let me go straight for it - Anne said in a crisp businesslike voice, even though she felt a bit awkward with this particular aspect of the plan - Public displays of affection. Can I state my borders and you guys tell me if it is alright?

\- Oh, uhm... yeah - both boys’ ears went red this time.

\- Alright. I am fine with hand holding, hugging, sporadically cheek kisses. No kissing or anything else, no display of affection in private. It should be believable enough. At most people will put us as shy. Works? 

\- Noted - Gilbert said - Fred? - Fred nodded - One more thing we had in mind. Most players’ girlfriends tend to wear their boyfriends hoodies, you know the kind of stuff with a name. Usually there are bomber jackets, we have hoodies for some obscure reason...

\- Sure, just wash it beforehand. Should go quite well with my style - Anne looked thoughtfully down at her t-shirt, bleached jeans and green combat boots. - Luckily uni’s colour is not pink, that would be a disaster with my hair. Anything else?

Boys shook their heads slowly.

\- Should we write it down? - Fred asked.

\- No, we don’t want proof of the fake lying around - Gilbert said quickly - you guys have a witness after all. Okay, one last thing is how do we proceed now?

\- I have an idea... - Anne started and told them of it in detail. Upon which both guys stared at her in appreciation.

\- Fantastic! - Gilbert voiced their feeling - At once deals with first meeting and first date.

\- Great - Anne stood up - see you tomorrow, gentlemen. Mr Wright, Mr Blythe - Anne bowed and left the table.

She stopped by the table next to the door, leaned down and crumpled the newspaper of a guy sitting there. Then pulled said guy up and they both left laughing, giving a tiny wave back to Fred and Gilbert, who stared at them with open mouths.

***

\- Who was that? - astonished Fred asked turning to Gilbert - Her bodyguard?

\- I suppose her best friend. She mentioned telling him. She is a clever girl, her trust towards strangers apparently only goes that far.

\- Or his - Fred remarked.

\- True. So what do you think? She is pretty awesome, huh? Good enough for a football player girlfriend? Not too nerdy?

\- If I keep with you then no one is too nerdy for me, dude. Yep, this Anne is pretty awesome. How come you always pick up best women, Gilbert? - Fred sighed wistfully.

\- What’s the problem? This one is all for you.

***

\- Thank you, Cole. For worrying about me - Anne said to her disguised friend as they walked again along the lines of decrepit houses.

\- Sure thing. How did it go?

\- Fun. Maybe not as much as you had... - she shoved playfully at his hat.

\- Ha ha. Anne, so which of these guys are you gonna date?

\- The blonde one.

\- You sure?

\- Why?

\- Because they both stared at you when we were leaving. But...only one of them looked down to your pretty bottom. And it wasn’t the blonde one.

\- Cole! Maybe Fred is just too shy...

\- No man is too shy to ogle a girl he finds attractive when she is not looking, believe me.

Anne just rolled her eyes and Cole shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * the alcohol drink with alcohol content nearest the ideal disinfecting concentration, if anybody knows anything better, tell Anne.
> 
> Okay, I laughed a lot at all the theories about the fake boyfriend identity that you left me in comments under previous chapter. Now you know. Let me explain a bit - I needed someone who you guys would believe would need such help from Gilbert on one side (so no one too bold or outgoing on their own) and someone who could decently act the part. I believe your favourite Charlie Moan Sloane would not be that good at acting it. So sorry, it is not him. Besides, I have some further plans as to why it is Fred. :)
> 
> Just a note - Probably a lot of canon characters are going to appear in the background of this story (like Roy and Winnie here) but I won’t be giving most of them much more space here than a mention in passing.


	3. And so the story goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious to know what was Anne’s plan? Wait no more. Besides that you can learn how the first fake date went and WHOM Gilbert is dating. And what are cooking styles of Anne’s flatmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers.  
> I am giving you today a bit longer chapter to make up for the previous time. I need to squeeze it all here because otherwise Auntie Dianawithaj will just keep on guessing and accidentally spoil any surprises I planned (joking, you are all welcome to any theories you like!).  
> Therefore, no more from me but go on, enjoy.

It was a busy time in cafeteria. It looked like half of the campus just came at that moment to demand being fed lunch. Fred and Gilbert were walking through the main aisle connecting the entrance and the food counter.

\- So what are we having today?

\- Lunch?

\- Oh so funny. Any more details? Come on Fred, what do you fancy?

\- Grilled chicken, green salad and mashed pea.

\- What? Don’t tell me you are taking the school dietician that seriously! Give carbs a chance, bro! - Gilbert playfully shoved Fred’s arm.

Fred stumbled to the side and bumped immediately into a slender red-haired girl carrying a glass of water. The girl swayed and dumped the content of the glass all over herself. Which in turn caused her to jump and drop her glass. The glass hit the floor and with a tiny ‘bing!’ broke into a thousand pieces. Everybody in the radius of 5 metres or so stopped whatever they were doing and looked around for the source of commotion.

\- Oh, no - cried the girl at the same time as...

\- Oh, f... I mean uhm I am sorry! - red-faced Fred exclaimed turning to her, with Gilbert hovering behind him - Uhm...you alright?

They all looked down at Anne’s now wet shirt. Anne silently congratulated herself on choosing water over coffee or tea - no risk of burn and no staining. Fred felt a bit embarrassed and hoped the shirt will not get irreversibly spoilt, all on his account. Gilbert noted with interest the effect water had on cloth colour and transparency.

\- Oh, come on, move, move, I need to pick up this glass, quick, I don’t have all day! - a stern cafeteria worker shooed them away. 

They moved slowly to the side.

\- So, are you alright? Besides being all wet?

\- Yes, it’s okay.

\- Look, I am really sorry. It was my fault - Fred said, not entirely truthfully - Can I make it up to you somehow?

\- It’s fine, really. Water is free here after all.

\- So how about a coffee after classes? Or something?

\- Absinthe? - Gilbert mouthed from behind Fred’s shoulder.

Anne stopped a smirk just in the corner of her mouth and instead gave Fred a full sweet smile.

\- Oh, that is charming. Willingly. I am Anne, by the way. 

\- Fred. That dude behind me is Gilbert - Fred jerked his thumb towards his captain.

\- Pleasure. So Fred - Anne continued, hardly sparing a second to look at Gilbert - would 4:30 work for you? At the drill field? 

\- Oh, yes, works.

\- Great, I will be running along.

\- Oh, wait. Uhm, Anne. Do you have a shirt for change? This wet one must be cold.

\- Oh, no, but surely it will dry at some point - Anne brushed it off.

\- I just thought - Fred reached into his backpack - I have my hoodie here, just took it out of laundry this morning, never wore it yet cause weather is so warm. Would you care to use it for a change?

\- This is sweet of you. I just might. I will get it back to you in a few days, thanks - Anne happily accepted a bundle from him - okay, I really need to run. See you.

Anne walked away while Fred and Gilbert both looked at her disappearing figure with a mixture of admiration and guilt, each for completely different reasons.

Gilbert was the first to shook himself.

\- Wright, that hoodie was a good touch. This way we combined three things into one incident. Quick thinking.

\- Yeah, thanks. Even I can sometimes have a great idea, no reason for you to be surprised.

\- You are growing up, bro.

\- How much more condescending you can get?

\- Oh, growing up and growing...Ouch, Fred, enough shoving for today.

***

\- What will you have, Anne?

Fred asked the question just as they entered the small campus cafe that afternoon. The cafe was reasonably crowded to ensure some publicity for their fake romance but still enabled them to find an empty table by the window. Anne looked towards the specials blackboard and smiled, her eyes sparkling.

\- You footballers will keep me well hydrated for sure. Let me see... Oh, lavender* double macchiato.

\- Right, just a minute.

Anne waited looking out of the window and absentmindedly playing with a cord of the hoodie. In a few minutes Fred reappeared with a small cup for Anne and a big mug of Americano for him. 

\- I didn’t tempt you to try lavender coffee? It is rather good, you know. I mean usually it is.

\- No, you didn’t tempt me.

\- A stickler for good old well-known beverages you are, mister?

\- Something there. I am not a big fan of extravagant food.

\- Uhm. - Anne sipped her macchiato - thank you for the hoodie Fred, it fits perfectly and the school’s dark green goes quite well for me.

\- Oh, uhm...I am sorry once more. For pushing you. And it is good you did not catch a cold.

\- You said yourself, it is quite warm. Hey, Fred, how do you spell your surname? Because on this hoodie...

\- Yeah - Fred laughed out loud - It says “Right”. My name is actually spelt with a “W” in front. But the coach’es assistant is rather careless. She wrote down whatever she heard and never bothered to check, I only discovered after they delivered my personalised stuff. Now it is a joke within the team. Blythe was luckier. Or maybe smarter. He wrote it down for her in the first place. Said “Blight” might of course scare our future opponents more but then scare all pretty girls off as well.

\- Huh. Do you think if I walk the campus with a big “Right” on my back, people will take me for a know-all or rather a radical political activist? - Anne wondered with a smile.

\- They usually recognise athletics wear, even if I am not that famous as other guys on the team. - Fred replied.

\- Right. - Anne said, internally aware of the pun - Okay, Fred why don’t you tell me more about yourself? Where are you from?

\- Ottawa. Born and raised. My parents are lawyers, as is my older sister and her husband. I needed a break from all that law so I came here on football scholarship. 

\- This is your second year, if I remember? What is your major?

\- Earth sciences. Minor in environmental.

\- It sounds actually very interesting. Do you like it?

\- Could be worse. But I keep up. In the middle. I am no Blythe who just has to top every class he attends. But I manage. Better than half of the guys on the football team anyway.

\- What are your plans for afterwards?

\- I dunno. Well digging? If I can escape family pressure of going to law school.

\- Oh! - Anne was excited - You could be the lawyer fighting oil companies who damage soils and things...

\- Maybe...

They sipped their coffee in silence for a few minutes. 

\- Do you like art? - Anne asked.

\- You mean paintings and such?

\- Yes.

\- It is okay. I have been to a few museums back in Ottawa. Why do you ask?

\- One of my flatmates is an art student. They are organising an exhibition right now. We always go to the opening party, I mean I and the other flatmates. You could come with me? 

\- Sure. Why not? When is it?

\- In a week or so?

\- Okay, just text me the date as soon as you know for sure - Fred smiled.

\- Fred, I will need to run, I need to finish an essay today. Remind me, tomorrow you guys have a practice at noon? 

\- Yes. It would be helpful if you could come. Most girlfriends come to Saturdays ones?

\- Sure, it’s part of the deal. At noon at the stadium?

\- I am not sure they would let you enter alone. But if you can make it a bit earlier, me and Gilbert pick up his girlfriend from her orchestra practice just before - Fred blushed - This would mean half eleven at the music hall?

\- No problem. I will be there. I cannot wait to meet her, you know. I heard something about her from Gilbert.

\- Oh, yes, she is splendid - Fred replied with enthusiasm.

\- Must be to fit with you two - Anne laughed.

\- Oh, I guess so...

Anne stood up and grabbed her bag. Then stooped and kissed Fred lightly on a cheek.

\- Bye then, see you tomorrow. Thanks for coffee. 

\- Not at all - Fred replied to her but she was already by the door.

***

On Saturday morning, after a noisy and playful 1-hour long breakfast with Cole, Roy and Winnie (they had chocolate croissants and hot dogs and fried rice, and drew art with chocolate and ketchup on the table, and spun stories about medieval knight Fred Right, teasing Anne about her new boyfriend as of course only Cole knew the truth) Anne put on Fred’s green hoodie and trainers and set off towards the music hall, enjoying the walk across early spring campus, looking for birds and squirrels in the park she had to cross.

Fred and Gilbert were already standing in front of the building. Anne run up to them quickly, hugged Fred heartily and gave Gilbert a solemn handshake. Which for some reason shocked both of the boys.

\- Hi - she said breathlessly, blowing stray strand of hair from her face - shall we?

The three of them entered the hall and then the room on the ground floor from which a stream of almost-in-tune sounds was flowing. It turned out to be an entrance to the audience part of a large concert place, the orchestra was seated at the other side, on the scene.

Anne grabbed Fred’s hand, intending to ask him which girl was the orchestra president. But then she observed he was rather tense and focused on the scene. Following his gaze she looked to the musicians and singled out a very pretty girl playing violin sitting just in line of Fred’s vision. She had shining black hair partly pinned up, dimples in her cheeks and dark eyes under dark brows. She was clad in black, like the rest of the orchestra. This only accentuated that she seemed to pale a bit at this moment and her smile faded.

\- Diana is right there, the first violin. - Gilbert observed casually and waved at his girlfriend.

Just at that moment the music stopped, Diana’s smile came back and she waved back, gesturing to them with her hand, indicating it will be like five more minutes.

They waited in silence and in five minutes the orchestra packed their instruments and dispersed. In another two Diana joined them, green hoodie over her light coat. 

\- The violin? - Gilbert asked.

\- Jane will take it home for me, she hasn’t much more to carry seeing she plays flute - Diana added as an explanation.

\- Oh, uhm, Diana - Fred started - This is Anne, I invited her to join the football practice today.

\- Anne Shirley-Cuthbert - Anne extended her hand towards Diana.

\- Diana Barry - Diana said with a perfectly polite smile.

\- I couldn’t wait to meet you - Anne gushed with a laugh - I heard about you from Gilbert. And then Fred.

\- In this order? - Diana sounded surprised - You know Gilbert?

\- Oh, I met him in the library. And Fred in...uhm... cafeteria.

\- This sums them up pretty accurately - observed Diana dryly, glancing sideways at the guys.

\- Diana! - both boys shouted in hurt while the girls just giggled.

They left the music hall and started to cross the park again.

\- Are you studying music, Diana? - Anne asked.

\- No, my mom made me play violin all my childhood, I had enough by middle of high school.

\- Come on, Di, don’t say you were not enjoying all those elderly aunts gushing about your talent at Christmas dinners - Gilbert teased her.

\- I did. - huffed Diana, punching his arm - As much as you enjoyed all your elderly aunts asking you how many girls are in a queue to kiss your oh so handsome face.

\- They just wanted to know how long it is till I kiss _their_ handsome faces...

\- Ha ha, anyway, Anne - Diana turned back to Anne - I love playing music, enough to be in the uni orchestra, but I don’t see doing it professionally my whole life. 

\- What do you see doing instead?

\- I am not set yet, but I am doing a major in mathematics and minor in linguistics.

\- Oh! Language of logic and logic of languages then. If you are taking maths, do you by any chance know Phil? Philippa Gordon I mean. I know she is not exactly in a standard programme but she is usually all over the math department...

\- Of course I know Phil, she was a TA in a few of my first year courses, this year I had one course with her I believe, where I felt well enough to join an advanced one. We also did some tutoring together in the fall, volunteer type of work. She is fun, you would never believe there is a genius below that scatterbrained chatter of hers. So you also know Phil?

\- We are both from Bolingbroke, Nova Scotia. We grew close in high school, when we were thrown together over the university grade credits we were doing, from outside the normal curriculum. Mine were mostly humanities but we helped each other out with organising stuff and so on. She came here year before me, they had to let her join early, lest she rediscovered circular integrals or some such all by herself. - Anne laughed - Oh, uhm...she arranged for me to board with her folks back home during my last year of school, when I grew up from the group house I was in. I owe her a lot - Anne sighed - but Phil said it is she who owes me for keeping her rocking chair rust-free.

\- Sounds Phil alright - Diana laughed gently - okay, guys, there we are at the stadium. Gil, Fred, you run off to your things, I will take Anne to the seating place.

***

Diana took Anne up to topmost benches. It was a very pleasant place to Anne’s surprise. Nobody around, fresh air, birds chirping in the park nearby, sun shining straight at their heads. They sat in silence for a moment, Diana looking at Anne with a smile while Anne was looking around her with an equally wide smile.

\- Quite different then during games? - Diana asked.

\- I haven’t been here before, not even to games. 

\- Games are noisy. But then what would you expect. I prefer to be here at times like this, as long as I don’t have to join the other girls down there. - Diana gestured to a few groups of girls sitting on the benches below them, near the pitch - Now with you I have a good excuse. At least for the time being.

\- Aren’t you friends with them? Who are they anyway?

\- Oh, you heard of this weird habit of girlfriends of players coming to some practices? I don’t know if it rather helps or disturbs.

Both girls giggled.

Anyway - Diana continued - it started with cheerleaders I think. Many guys date cheerleaders, cliche but true. See that group around the tall blonde with those artificial ringlets all around her head? They are cheerleaders, the blonde is Josie, chief one. She dates Billy. Now let me warn you, they are quite a pair. Billy is the biggest bully, Josie is rather mean and a frightful gossip. Okay, then those girls over to the left are all juniors and seniors, I don’t know them that well. I am tentative friends with a few...Jess is the one with that splendid Afro hair, Allison is the tiny one, Ella is not here today. But...

\- But?

\- I don’t really feel like I belong with them all. The fact the guys hit it off doesn’t make us fit by default. And uhm...different things drive us, attract us, you know?

\- Apart from the players you mean? - Anne grinned at Diana and they burst in laughter.

\- I am sorry to dump it all on you Anne, I kind of felt you would understand...

\- It must be because I am a friend of Phil...you know, friends of our friends are our friends...

\- Yeah, pity we haven’t met before.

\- Indeed. We could be great friends by now. But better late then never. - Anne said - And don’t worry, dump whatever you like at me if it helps.

\- Thanks. Actually, Anne, can I ask you...are you and uhm... Fred...close?

\- Oh - Anne blushed having to admit something not exactly true, which Diana misinterpreted - He asked me out a couple of times - Anne explained carefully - Don’t tell anyone but I heard how much pressurised the players are about their relationships so we decided to overdo it a bit in terms of outward appearance but really we are just kind of getting to know each other, you know?

\- Yeah.

Anne was pretty sure she heard a very small sigh from Diana. Disappointment? Relief?

\- Do you and Gilbert know each other long? - Anne decided on ‘find out more about other stuff’ strategy - Is it serious? I mean, seems like you know each other’s families?

\- Oh... - Diana looked pensive - depends what you have in mind. We have known each other since we were like three? We come from same town, it is a small place so same kindergarten, schools. Our parents are neighbours. We played in the same mud puddles, - Diana laughed - had the same classmates that we hung out with, shopped at the same grocer. Were good friends for a long time. Gosh, if you consider how small our community back at home is, we might have common ancestors five generations back or something. 

\- Wow, this is something. So when did you guys decide you are more?

\- Only a few of our gang went to study, just us two here. We decided to act as a couple early in the freshman year.

\- I see - Anne said and looked at Diana thoughtfully.

\- Anne, enough about me and frankly about any boys. We still have a few minutes before the couch lets the guys onto the field. Then we can go down and I will tell you all you need to know about the game and introduce you to other girls. But now tell me more about yourself...

***

\- Cole, there is something I don’t get. Or maybe...

Anne turned back from the fridge and set two bowls on the table.

\- What are we having? - Cole peered into the bowl.

\- Carrot sticks, cucumber sticks, hummus with something green?

\- Egh...why did we decide on taking turns preparing snacks? I hate it when Roy cooks. Winnie makes such nice unhealthy stuff.

\- Hummus is good - protested Anne grabbing a piece of cucumber - So, I don’t get it. Or maybe I do, but I just cannot explain it.

\- What are you talking about?

\- That guy I am fake dating? And his team captain? And his girlfriend?

\- Yeah?

\- I am not sure. Something is wrong. You know what? I need your impression.

\- I don’t know them!

\- Let’s remedy this. I already invited Fred to Roy’s exhibition party, I will persuade Diana and Gilbert to join, you can then observe and form your impression.

\- And then we compare notes?

\- Exactly. You know I love how we always understand each other.

\- And I love how you find my instinct about human behaviours invaluable - Cole grinned at her and bit into a carrot stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * lavender coffee is so good! Just stick a few buds in with ground coffee beans into espresso machine.
> 
> A few notes:  
> 1\. This place they are in I am intentionally keeping vague, not modelling after any particular university. I don’t know enough about any in Canada so yeah. Likewise, that football team and its habits - I have no clue how far they are from real life anywhere, they just are like that here so fake dating can happen, you know? ;) Oh, and it is set somewhere in the spring, vague enough to still fit before term ends.  
> 2\. That backstory of Anne and Phil in HS - at least in my place there are such possibilities for brilliant kids so I hope I can get away with it.  
> 3\. I feel that Anne in this chapter comes out as rather inquisitive than talkative but it is necessary for the plot. :) I hope she will have still enough canon traits for you to like her as Anne.


	4. The art of being perspicacious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art exhibition party happens. And stuff happens at art exhibition party. And of course Anne and Cole have their long awaited talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dearest Readers,  
> Here we go to a party opening art exhibition. Please don’t be offended by description of art in this chapter, they are still students you know ;) and not all of them are art lovers.   
> I am afraid my brain always brings me around to some version of ‘Anne to the rescue’ just replacing Minnie May by different figures...apologies, this part of canon stuck with me it seems. Hope details vary enough for you to not be bored. Still, I need it here, for slightly different reasons than canon, so it is at least something.

A week has passed quickly. Anne and Fred developed a routine of walking hand in hand between lectures whenever they could and eating lunch together, sometimes alone and sometimes with some other guys from the football team. Anne discovered that some of them were nice enough, even if Billy, as Diana had mentioned, was incredibly obnoxious. Luckily neither him nor Josie had much inkling to join them. Fred explained that ever since during their first year Gilbert had saved two matches in a row and replaced Billy as team captain, despite the latter’s two year experience at it, Billy was avoiding any direct contact with either Gil or any of those he considered his friends, outside football matters of course. Not that it bothered Fred much. Anne rather got the impression Billy was one of those guys who mocked Fred for not having a girlfriend in the first place.

Next Saturday practice was a closed one, not that Anne minded. Instead she met with Diana for a brunch and some girlish talk over it. She didn’t need Cole to sense that Diana for sure was more than willing to be a kindred spirit in her life. For Anne felt that despite certain coolness Diana showed her at the beginning, kindred spirit was what she really was underneath.

And on Saturday evening was the art exhibition opening, that Anne and Cole secretly planned to use for Cole getting to know Anne’s new acquaintances. Anne invited Fred earlier in the week and persuaded Diana to join as well, with Gilbert accompanying should he wish. 

The four of them met on the drill field and walked towards the lake side where glass pavilion of arts exhibition hall was seated. Girls abandoned hoodies for dresses to celebrate the occasion, even if Anne, as was her preference, stayed safely in flats. Fred and Gilbert, properly forewarned, donned button down shirts.

As soon as they entered the art pavilion they were met by Cole, Roy and Winnie, waiting excitedly by the door.

Anne grinned internally as she guessed reason of their excitement but managed to begin presentation with a perfectly relaxed and polite smile.

\- Guys, this is Winnie Rose, most exquisite of my flatmates, student of art and design. - Winnie bowed and smiled, shaking hands with newcomers. - Roy Gardner, the artist whose work you can admire today evening, also my flatmate.

\- A pleasure! - Roy said.

\- Are you nervous? - Fred asked.

\- No, nothing much I can do now, is there? Oh but... - he leaned conspiratorially to Diana - should I try to wrench my art from the wall, stop me - he winked.

\- Okay, and here, Cole Mackenzie - Anne continued - an architect of the future and my very best friend.

\- Where is your macintosh today, Cole? - Gilbert asked with a twinkle in his eye.

\- Oh, I burnt the evidence - Cole replied easily.

\- On this side - Anne gestured - we have Fred Wright, a football player hailing from Ottawa, my very fresh boyfriend. Gilbert Blythe, football team captain hailing from who knows where, Fred’s very devoted friend and, saving the best for the last, Diana Barry, the president of the school orchestra, first violin, all logic inside...

\- All beauty outside - said Roy earning himself two blushes, two amused glances, one chuckle and one pat on the shoulder.

\- ...and long-standing girlfriend of our genial team captain.

More handshakes were exchanged and Winnie pulled slightly startled Diana in for a hug, whispering to her she must hang out some day with her and Anne.

The evening then unfolded along conventional lines for such an event, guests mingling, chewing on small canapés, sucking on drink straws and admiring the artwork. Anne walked around pulling slightly overwhelmed Fred by hand, talking to many friends of Roy that she knew before. Diana slid easily into her inbred graceful routine, using well-rounded phrases to evaluate pieces of art and praise the artists she met. Gilbert enjoyed engaging the aforementioned artists in what looked to Anne from afar as fairly heated arguments, she could only hope about their art. Still both he and the artists seemed quite content on the whole.

\- So which pictures are Roy’s? - Fred asked and Anne turned back to him from her observations of the other couple.

She looked around and spotted immediately a few pieces of Roy signature style on the wall beside them. 

\- These here - she pointed to the pictures that all started from some black and white macro photographs that then extended into charcoal sketches of fantastical nature - that intertwine secession with beasts and queer plants from Harry Potter world or some such.

\- Oh, did he take the photos himself? 

\- Yes, I believe so. Why?

\- I am curious what lens he used.

\- Oh. Ask him - Anne suggested brightly.

\- Uhm - Fred nodded and took a step back almost colliding with something.

He whirled around and looked at a strange installation standing in his way. It appeared to be a wicker human-shaped statue, with a few odd pieces of rubbish like cans or plastic bottles woven into its structure, bent and twisted around a wrought iron chair that seemed to pierce it through the chest.

\- What is this? Looks macabre.

\- Modern sculpture - said Cole materialising behind them.

\- I think it shows you how affected by our surroundings we can be - pondered Anne.

\- I think it gives me the shivers - Fred replied.

\- And this is it, mate! - Cole clapped him on the back - Art is supposed to move you! Evoke emotions! You must tell Tillie this!

But before Fred could reply, let alone ask where to look for the unknown Tillie, they were distracted by a thump nearby. Now, they were standing near the very end of the hall, only a couple of metres from the back wall with emergency exit. In that area stood only one other guest. Well, surely she stood there a moment ago. But it appeared that the thump they heard was when she collapsed on the floor, her body tense. Just as they turned to look her limbs started to jerk. Fred gaped, Cole gasped but Anne seemed to switch into action like an automaton.

\- Cole - she pushed her unfinished drink on him - go find if anyone here knows this girl. Fred, keep people away, leave the space between the sculpture and back wall clear of spectators. 

Anne quickly pushed away another smaller sculpture at the side and a few stray pieces of rubbish from the floor, then stooped over the girl, took her bag to the side and put her own wrap under her head. Then she pulled out her mobile and kneeled beside her in concentration.

\- Anne, what do you think you are you doing?

Anne looked up to see Gilbert crouching on the other side of the girl.

\- 3S, step away Blythe, please, I asked Fred to keep everyone away.

\- It is advisable to have another helper just in case.

\- Fine - Anne snapped not taking her eyes from the girl - check her bag - Anne tossed him the thing.

Gilbert quickly run through the contents of the bag. 

\- Monica Walters - he read from an ID - some epilepsy pills here, old tickets, tissues, mobile...shit, locked, no ICE...I wonder what triggered her? - he said with genuine curiosity of a scientist.

\- Plenty of things could... stress, infection, hormonal fluctuations like period, sudden sound or blinking lights... - Anne shrugged.

\- I would bet at the last one - Gilbert muttered looking at the wall behind Anne, where a picture of some jungle presided proudly, tigers in abundance blinking their orange electric bulbs of eyes...

\- Okay, she seems to be calming down - Anne looked at the girl whose limbs only quavered lightly now, then stopped - two and a half minute I would say - she added glancing at her phone.

Monica stilled for a second but then without opening her eyes she moved her head to the side and tensed again only to slip anew into a seizure.

\- Oh great, another one. Gilbert, call emergency, please.

Anne turned around to face the crowd, scanning it searchingly. She noted Fred, dutifully standing frontmost, with his back to the wall, erect and stiff like best of policemen, his hand in a comforting gesture on the shoulder of widen-eyed Diana who was standing just behind him. In line with Di there were other guests, crowding in alarm and concern. Then Cole who picked up immediately on Anne’s mute question.

\- No - he shook his head - nobody seems to know her anything near well here, one or two girls just by sight.

Anne looked back to the girl on the floor, then back to the crowd.

\- It is okay, it is a typical seizure, she seems to be quite safe but we need medical assistance I am afraid. - she looked at Gilbert who mouthed “in ten”, his hand still by his ear - Cole, can you please wait outside for the ambulance? Everybody, please step back from here to leave more space. It will be needed.

Twenty minutes later Anne stood lost in thoughts at the same place she was kneeling before. Monica stopped after the second seizure and regained awareness. Still the ambulance doctor found it advisable to take her with him for an extra checkup.

\- Anne, you okay?

She nodded slowly, then looked up at Gilbert - Yeah, how do you know 3S?

\- First aid course I did last year. You?

\- There was an epileptic girl in a foster house I used to live in. We have all been drilled.

\- Well, it certainly showed tonight. You have been incredible.

***

\- Had a good sleep? - as Anne entered the kitchen on Sunday morning Cole handed her a mug of coffee.

\- Exceptional. You?

\- Alone... - Cole moaned dramatically.

\- Your own fault. Get a move on with Jacob.

\- Says you who so smartly arranged her love life all businesslike.

\- Yeah. Pity yesterday wasn’t exactly that useful for what we had in mind.

\- On the contrary. Very instructive. Shall we compare notes?

\- Okay.

\- Before we start. Are we discussing three or four people here?

\- Four? - Anne was confused.

\- Three then - Cole waved his hand - I guess it doesn’t matter that much now. You start or I?

\- You. I think I know what I think.

\- I know I know what I know - Cole replied cryptically - alright, here we go. A likes B, B likes A, both are afraid to disturb the other and C. C is emotionally blind but frankly doesn’t care in that way for B. Clear?

\- No. 

\- As your new friend Diana would put it, A equals Fred your new boy, B is for Barry Diana, C is for captain of the second favourite sport of chief cheerleader, first being from what I heard malicious gossip. Better?

Anne took a moment to process.

\- Okay, got you now. Fred secretly likes Di but is afraid to step in between his friend and his girlfriend. Diana feels attracted to Fred but is dating Gilbert so she is afraid to hurt him. Gilbert does not like Diana that way...that would fit with how they behave more like siblings I guess...but then why the hell do they date?

\- Well, look at yourself. Reasons for dating can vary.

\- You think so? - Anne looked at Cole thoughtfully - But then why Gilbert planned this whole rigmarole instead of breaking up with Diana and giving Fred a free space?

\- I personally bet on emotional blindness, told you. But you can try to find out for sure.

\- Do you think I could fix it for them? - Anne said eagerly - Make A and B happy?

\- Try. You could even make C happy as well.

\- How so?

\- Oh, by assuring Fred won’t be left single and thus football-unfit after you finish your side of the deal...

\- Oh.

\- ...For one. Okay dear, I need to run. Project for school - Cole threw his mug into the sink and grabbing his bag and jacket left.

Anne stayed in the kitchen, made herself another coffee and thought about her conversation with Cole. She did not feel totally convinced he was right, even if from experience she knew he usually was. She decided to go on as if she was unaware of anything weird for a bit longer, get to know those poor oblivious souls a bit better and then act. She felt certain she could subtly push Fred and Diana together. Gilbert will just have to live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: yes I researched epilepsy a lot and the info here should be more or less accurate, if you see anything amiss tell me. Also it seems a pretty common occurence for first aid apart from injuries and accidents so yeah...I hope we learn something from Anne here.  
> Second: Kudos to all who left comments about who fakes what and who feels what and who knows what. As you see, apart from you all and me Cole is the master mind who knows everything. Everyone else is oblivious to at least one thing. I updated the tags accordingly. :)   
> Third: As you have seen from Anne’s plan, you will still get a bit of adventures of our four and Cole before we denounce and wrap up. It is needed for some things to mature and also let those guys have some fun. Hope we all will as well .  
> Keeps well and safe and leave me a note below!


	5. Study spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you missing a bit more interaction between Anne and Gilbert in this story? Are you starting to accuse me in your minds of baiting you with Shirbert and just writing of Fred? Fear not, here we are to your hearts content (okay maybe not yet there but at least this is something).  
> Here we go - chapter on frogs and pistachios and football and extensive vocabulary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are sensitive to extensive swearing just skip second part, or simply f words ;)

Anne was sitting in the library again, at the longer table this time since her current literature assignment required her to consult like 20 different books all the time. She had them spread around, along with her notes and pen. She preferred to write her drafts than to type them. The afternoon sun shone through the window behind her illuminating her head and making it into library’s very own sun.

\- Is this seat free? - she heard to her left.

\- Yes - Anne answered automatically without rising her eyes from her book and then looked up as her brain registered the familiar voice - oh, hello Gilbert. Yes, you can take it.

\- Great, don’t let me interrupt you.

He spread his own neat stack of books further at the table and they both worked in silence for an hour or so. After which Gilbert stretched and looked at his book with disgust.

\- Care for a coffee break? - he addressed Anne - I think electromagnetism is not that magnetic after all. 

\- Sure, why not? I have been at my project for like three hours now and my brain deserves some change even if female African writers of early XXth century are fascinating. 

The library was really strict on no-drinks-in-reading-area policy so they left their books at the table and went out to a small cafe located in the library hallway. Anne peered at the daily menu.

\- Large blueberry and chocolate vegan latte - she told the barista.

\- And double espresso shot ice coffee with pistachio whipped cream and raspberry syrup.

Anne stared at her companion in surprise as they moved sideways to wait for their orders.

\- What? - Gilbert asked but as Anne shrugged he continued - Are you vegan or like to try daily specials?

\- The latter. I like to experiment with my food. Try new flavours and combinations thereof. What about your order...what was that?

\- Double espresso shot ice coffee with pistachio whipped cream and raspberry syrup.

\- Did you make it up just now?

\- Not at all. I always order it here on Wednesdays. Ask the barista.

\- So you are saying you are ordering something else on Thursdays...anyway - she shook her head - Does it mean you are often here? How come I never saw you before, save for the day I did not hit you with a lamp?

\- Yes and yes. Maybe I am shy of strangers?

\- Extremely shy, until something gets over you and you transform into rude?

\- Hey, I apologised!

\- I know, even if I still don’t know if being rude is your usual style.

\- No, it must be you bringing this out in me. - he said with a teasing grin.

Any reply of Anne was lost as barista slammed their orders on the counter. They collected the mugs and sat down at the table to drink their coffee.

\- Okay, so why are you here so often?

\- Why? Because I study. A lot. 

\- Really? And here I thought all football players are just skimming over some easy option and concentrate only on their games.

\- Now this is a generalisation if I know one.

\- You were reading electromagnetics. Are you a physics major?

\- Minor. Chemistry major. Before you file me as some kind of a future mad scientist turning gold into lead let me add it is my pre-med.

\- Oh, I thought all pre-meds take biology as major?

\- It is not compulsory. You can take other science, maths, statistics, even humanities. Biology is just most common.

\- Then why are you not taking it?

\- Do you want the truth?

\- Obviously.

\- I don’t like frogs - Gilbert whispered to her.

\- You don’t like... - Anne giggled - You are missing on your life chance. You know if you kiss the right frog it can change into a princess?

\- And what if it is not the right frog? How do you recognise one?

\- Fair point. I tried many times but to no avail.

\- Wait! Why do you need a princess?

\- No “Eeegh you kissed a frog!”? I hoped for the prince, you know.

\- Oh, then there is something you get out of my helping a friend plan after all. A kind of a prince - he winked.

\- Only it’s a fake one. - Anne deadpanned.

\- Try kissing?

\- Nope. It is against the rules.

\- I was thinking you are more of a rule-breaking person, you know - Gilbert looked at her curiously.

\- Not in this instance. Besides I am sure it wouldn’t work. You see, I am not the right person for this particular prince.

\- I am happy to hear it - he said, upon which Anne looked up at him surprised - Can’t risk the thing backfiring and me getting stuck with a frog instead of a football player. 

\- Oh, since we are at it, do you think your crazy scheme is working? - Anne asked quietly, mindful that the cafe wasn’t crowded but also not completely empty.

\- The other guys shut up which is good. Billy was kicking a bit that a nerdy red-haired trash is not counting for much of a catch, sorry, his words not mine, but other guys just said hot girl is a hot girl, period.

\- Oh.

\- Yeah, anyway Fred seems less self-conscious these days and concentrate better on the game so it seems we are progressing. Thank you, Anne.

\- No problem. I hope I can still help a bit more - Anne didn’t elaborate though on her secret plans which included after all Gilbert’s girlfriend breaking up with him - Oh, by the way I am getting some fun out of this setup, you know. Practice acting. And funny stories to share with Cole. Oh, and I guess I found a kindred spirit in Diana.

\- Kindred spirit? - Gilbert smiled warmly - Do you have many?

\- I once thought them extremely rare, never met any after my foster parents passed away when I was in elementary school. But then I met Phil, and then Cole and Winnie. And professor Trent. And now Diana. I believe they are not that rare after all. 

\- I hope they are not since it is a warming thought. - Gilbert looked into his empty glass - Time to go back to books. You coming?

\- Sure, thanks for company.

\- You are welcome.

Another hour has passed. And another was over half way through when Anne’s mobile buzzed. Both Anne and Gilbert jumped at the interruption and looked at the source of disturbance, laying on Anne’s left, between them.

\- Sorry, cannot unobserve - Gilbert chuckled - Mr Right?

\- Oh, yes - Anne laughed - I feel good since it is not lying and a casual observer will probably take it just as we need them to take it. Oh! - she gasped looking at her phone.

\- Bad news?

\- No, Fred just reminded me of the game on Sunday. But I just saw how late it is. - Anne collected her things - I need to go. Sorry. See you around.

\- Bye, study spirit.

***

Sunday evening found the whole football team, their significant others and a few extra fans in a pub just off the campus. Each silently cradling their glass of preferred drink (beers or cokes or in one particular case absinthe). Most expressions were glum, some less sport-inclined girlfriends showed careful neutralness and Anne was hiding curiosity.

Anne had seen Fred apprehensive and nervous about the game all preceding week. But then it was the way with Fred usually from what she could see. But the other players she had a chance to observe in that week, that is some guys who occasionally lunched with them and Gilbert when she met him in the library, their study sessions somehow repeating themselves every other day or so, had been rather carefree and sure of themselves and the game’s outcome. During the game itself Diana explained to Anne the opposing team was known to be quite weak and easy to beat. And yet here they were now sitting, stunned by the unexpected loss. In all honesty, Fred was perhaps the least affected of all players. If anything, he was simply less nervous than before. Anne would even venture a guess her fake-girlfriendish hug to say nothing of Diana’s comforting arm squeeze were not that necessary for him as similar gestures were for other players. Maybe it was partly the feeling of having done his part right, as during the game Diana told Anne Fred was playing steadily and evenly as well as usual. Or maybe it was the fact he had lowest expectations so loss hit him least. The other team members were struck hard, their faces now reflecting all kinds of negative emotions.

\- Fuck, fuck, fuck! - the guy next to Anne, who Anne vaguely remembered was called Jack or Jake, gulped down his beer and voiced his emotions loud to nobody in particular.

\- Why so? - she asked him with interest.

\- You a dumb bitch or something? I said fuck.

\- I heard you. But why?

The guy was completely confused.

\- Uhm...uh...I am fuckingly angry.

\- At what?

\- Guys, who the fuck is this chick here? I thought it is a private party. Who let her in?

\- She has a hoodie alright so make a guess! - shouted someone from the other side of bar.

Anne glanced sideways and saw that this little altercation attracted some attention. Jack or Jake blushed.

\- Yeah, sure she has. New Ms Wright, isn’t it? - he missed a flash of discomfort on Anne’s face to that, likewise Anne missed the fact her face wasn’t the only one present to show it.

\- Anne Shirley-Cuthbert to you - she huffed - Where were we? Yes. At what are you angry?

\- Here I thought you were supposed to have brains. We lost the fucking game, didn’t we? Or you missed that?

\- And that makes you angry. Sure but at what in particular?

\- What? Are you fucking joking? At the fucking dumb dudes from who know what fuckforsaken place that won. They are the fucking worst university team in whole Canada.

Anne thought that Jack or Jake would benefit from extending his vocabulary a bit. Even his swearing was monotonous.

\- Oh but they won? 

\- Yeah, one or two unexpected star players and they dare to fucking come and beat a team like ours. 

\- This is all it took? - Anne asked raising her eyebrows.

\- Fuck!- Jack or Jake slammed his glass on the counter spilling the contents - You were to the game. You saw it. Or was it too fucking hard for you to understand? You a fucking kiddo who never ever played any game beyond hide-and-seek? - he looked her up and down and snorted - Fuck, that hair makes even hide-and-seek too hard for you.

Now that hit a nerve and all Anne’s efforts at being nice to Fred’s teammates went out of the window. She stood up in fury and looked at the guy with eyes of fire.

\- Fuck is what you understand then let me fucking explain it to you. You fucking lost because the other team was better than you expected. You let them fucking surprise you. You were too slow to adjust your tactics, just fucking believed too long their skill was just fucking luck. You wanna win the next game? Then in the name of fuck acknowledge they were just better. Acknowledge you failed to see it. Were too carefree to prepare. Acknowledge you are angry at yourself. Fuck, acknowledgment is the first but necessary step to learn fucking anything from today. - Anne threw a coin at the bartender and grabbed her purse - And leave my hair alone, thank you, you dickhead. So long.

And without a further glance back Anne stormed out of the pub. Amidst shouts, cheers and whistles of those present. And a grin of bartender who decided to hid it behind a shaker.

She walked quick and with purpose across the park and campus, picking the shortest way home. She was fed up with football for tonight and frankly craved a quiet drink at home. The chilly wind helped to cool down her annoyance. She was almost in front of her flat when her phone rang. Anne reached into her bag and pulled it out, fully expecting it to be Diana or, less probable but still, Fred. Yet it seemed she was also in for a surprise that day.

\- Hello, Gilbert? - she said and sat resignedly on the stairs.

\- Anne! Where are you?

\- In front of my flat. Why?

\- Oh, uhm... you left so quick and uhm... yeah, it is late and dark and...

\- Gilbert - Anne chuckled - you are worrying about me? Honestly. I would hazard a guess I was walking the streets alone when you were still travelling in your carseat. 

\- Yeah, uhm...still. Are you alright? 

\- Yes. I am. Believe me, I met no monsters on my way back. - she sighed - But I owe you an apology. I mean, I am sorry for yelling at Jack.

\- Jake...

\- Whatever. I guess it is not exactly what loyal fake girlfriends of football players do? Dressing-down of their team mates?

\- Maybe not. But... - Gilbert laughed out loud - it was fantastic. Anne, it was the best pep talk ever. Seriously, the coach wasn’t ten percent that effective. Even Billy Andrews was impressed. Jake just shrank. But we will inflate him back a bit before next game.

\- You are saying he actually understood a meaning of “acknowledgement”?

\- He did. Anne, really. I only regret we have not recorded you. - Gilbert said, regret real in his voice.

\- Oh, uhm no, thank you. I am rather glad you didn’t.

\- Oh, perhaps next time?

\- Gilbert Blythe!

\- Ok, kidding. No recording without permission. I get it. Okay, you going to be in the library tomorrow?

\- Probably. Afternoon. Why?

\- I need someone to voice my exasperated growls to. 

\- Diana? - Anne asked innocently.

\- She needs only a piece of paper and a pencil, not the full library. Not even the eraser, mind you. Those mathematicians have no shame. 

\- Okay, let it be. The usual place?

\- Yep. Goodnight, study spirit.

\- Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,  
> This chapter took me longer because well... the secons part was to be a bit different...but it wouldn’t come together...and then Anne came and behaved as she behaved. There. All complaints to her.


	6. Debate, Dash, Slip and Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as in the title...
> 
> Alright, kidding. It is enigmatic, I know. We have here a study session again only not much studying done for a good reason. And two text exchanges. With a short double date interlude in between. Okay, the interlude is probably the bulk of this chapter. Still, you can see how Anne follows her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might get a medal for how well I write about football not really writing about football...okay, I read the rules, so yeah, effort done, please appreciate esp. since in my country football is what Americans call soccer. And no one plays football as in football.

It was Gilbert’s turn to look up from his place at the library table as Anne entered, a bit later than they had agreed, not that it mattered that much for a study session. He saw she was breathing rather quick and her face was flushed as from running _or_ from annoyance. Any doubts he may have still had were clarified the moment she jammed her books hard on the table next to him and dropped into a free chair with a huff.

\- What has riled you up so much? - he asked quietly.

\- Of all the dumb idiots! - Anne whispered angrily, not even noticing she used a pleonasm.

Gilbert rather thought she was adorable in her whispering anger.

\- I?

\- No. Charlie!

\- Anne, why don’t you give me a broader picture? What did he do?

\- I was at a debate club meeting right now.

\- You are a member?

\- President. Or rather I _was_ their president till today. Not sure anymore.

\- Oh?

\- Look. - Anne sighed and whispered with resignation - At the beginning of year each member wrote a topic on a piece of paper, every week we draw one and discuss. Guess what was today’s pick? “Women should not be admitted to universities”! Postscriptum to the effect girls can only argue for the point.

\- I see...

\- No, you don’t! I don’t mind arguing against my personal thoughts, it is after all the thing of debate clubs. I don’t even mind the idiot who suggested the topic in the first place. All was going well, usual arguments you can easily imagine were presented by both sides. Until that stuffed stiff businessman-to-be Charles Sloane stood up and argued that...mind you!...girls should be allowed to attend because otherwise how could ugly girls catch husbands! 

\- Oh, okay...and how does this affect your presidency?

\- It was my turn next. I was so annoyed I just stood up and said “There is nothing I could say against this. Apologies, I have some catching to do” and I left.

\- Oh my dear, Anne - Gilbert laughed.

\- Hey, don’t you laugh at me, Gilbert Blythe! - Anne narrowed her eyes at him.

\- You are right - Gilbert pulled himself together - come on! - he grabbed her hand and pulled her upwards - Time for a coffee break.

Anne looked in surprise at their now joined hands but let herself be pulled up. Still she felt the need to protest.

\- But I just got here!

\- Let’s call it emergency, come on! - Gilbert dragged her behind him to the cafe where he went straight to the counter and only then released her hand.

\- Maggie, can you give me twice my Wednesday usual, please? I know it is Tuesday but it is really necessary.

\- Sure thing - the barista flashed him a bright smile that made Anne wonder if Diana has ever been with Gilbert to the library - right away.

Gilbert guided Anne to an empty table and set the frosty glass in front of her before sitting opposite.

\- Here, nothing like ice coffee to cool down.

\- Thank you. For coffee and for listening. 

\- No problem. You can make it up to me.

\- How? - Anne raised her eyebrows in surprise.

\- I could imagine many ways but let’s say I will settle for you quizzing me on organic chemistry. I have some awful 400 compounds list to learn by heart, structures and common names?

\- You know I could have done it without a coffee? - Anne smiled.

\- I never allow angry girls to quiz me. Besides, it is a very good coffee treat.

Anne stirred her drink doubtfully with a straw and slurped a bit.

\- Surprisingly it is - she grinned.

***

**Gilbert Blythe:** Oh, Anne, I forgot. Surely you know you are not an ugly girl, right?

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** Oh, yeah. Cute enough. I remember.

**Gilbert Blythe:** Do you still want me to write it down for you?

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** You know what? You just might.

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** After Cole’s compliment yours went a level up.

**Gilbert Blythe:** Really? What was Cole’s?

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** [blushing emoji] Oh never mind. Goodnight.

***

It was a Saturday practice again. After a cozy chat at the upper benches, with spring sun shining warmly on them and excited birds from the nearby park noisier than sounds of the football field below, Anne and Diana made their way down across benches and other spectators to meet with the boys who were just now leaving the players changing rooms. 

Anne leaned in to give Fred a quick peck on a cheek while Gilbert gave Diana a friendly hug. Anne was surprised to get a similar hug while Diana waved shyly at Fred whose ears went red as he grinned back at her.

\- Did you have a good time up there?

\- Oh, yeah. Gilbert, that touchdown was great. And Fred, it was a spectacular kick! - Diana gushed about some elements of the practice.

Anne felt a bit guilty as how little attention she paid to the practice. Frankly she didn’t remember anything besides dinosaur-shaped white clouds she had been observing. And she was still confused what the heck was football about anyway. She decided to put more effort into her fake-girlfriend business. She glanced around and saw they were still surrounded by the football crowd.

\- Hey, guys. What are your plans for today? I was thinking pizza and movie afternoon would be splendid?

\- Oh, Anne! How marvellous! - Diana beamed at her - We can order pizza from that new place and we can hang out at Gilbert’s? - Diana batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

\- Why mine?

\- Because you have nicer coach than Fred. And better TV. And Moody is away for the weekend, Ruby boasted they were going to some camping place. With Ryan still in New York it means you have the place for yourself.

\- My coach is nice! - Fred protested - But my roommates are doing some drinking spree today so I second Diana.

\- Well, Gilbert, don’t feel pushed. You guys can come to my place - Anne said - but Cole and Roy are both there and they are frightful teasers. And Roy would insist on making us all-vegetable pizza with tofu instead of cheese?

\- Ouch, okay, tofu pizza convinced me. - Gilbert laughed - Come on then, it’s a date.

\- Oh, how exciting! Double one! - said Diana linking her arm with Anne’s and rushing away towards the stadium exit, leaving the boys with no other choice than to follow them.

Half an hour later they were all in Gilbert’s living room. Diana comfortably seated in the middle of a coach, the others standing around. Anne found out her sudden plan had a hidden benefit. She announced their date in public but during the date itself she could relax in her acting efforts a bit since both guys were aware of the deal and she sensed Diana wouldn’t mind if Anne was a bit less affectionate towards Fred. And Anne was perfectly fine just being affectionate towards Diana as she really get to like her new friend. For now however Anne peered at her phone where she brought up the website of the pizza place Diana wanted to try.

\- What do you guys like on your pizza?

\- Chicken and mushrooms - Diana and Fred answered simultaneously from opposite sides of the room.

\- I could tell you that - Gilbert grinned - They are set that way.

\- Not pistachio whipped cream ones? - Anne giggled - Okay, I am tempted by aubergine and salami.

\- If you are okay with throwing in jalapeño I can go with that as well?

\- Deal. - Anne typed quickly the order on her phone and looked up - They will be here in half an hour. So what are we watching? 

\- You are a film expert, aren’t you? - Fred replied.

\- Oh, are you sure you want to watch the expert’s suggestion? Isn’t the everyday man’s better for a casual afternoon? - Anne smiled - Anyway, what’s the choice?

\- Netflix, obviously - Diana answered - And in that corner bookshelf you have the whole dvd collection of those three nerds living here. Ryan says all his favourites are there, and Gilbert added a fair share of his.

\- Nah, Netflix is blah. Let me have a look at that bookshelf. - Anne’s eyes lighted as she looked at the aforementioned furniture - Fred, sit down next to Diana, it will be a moment. Gilbert, can you offer us anything to drink? - Anne grinned at him - Ice tea for me if you have it?

\- Uhm, sure. Two cokes for you? - Gilbert looked to the coach and received two nods - Okay, just a moment.

Diana and Fred sat a bit tensely on the coach, slightly scared by their sudden proximity. Anne lost herself in perusing the shelves. 

\- Oh, what do we have here? All the best oldies on top...Casablanca, of course...Singing in the rain...Oh, the full Disney hits set?

\- Moody got it for Ruby - Diana chuckled from the coach.

\- Uhm...oh, wow! After that it is ordered alphabetically by director! Just wow. I might love Ryan...

\- Oh, that was my doing - muttered Gilbert from the kitchen but Anne seemingly ignored him.

\- ...Lots of great hits here. Pulp fiction. Sure. Star wars. Yeah, that was to be expected. Lord of the Rings. ... Oh, Amelie? Huh. Spielberg... Gibson? Ok. Brokeback Mountain, wow... Oh, you have a fair amount of Tim Burton, even the newer films? 

\- He is the guy who directed Edward Scissorhands? - Diana piped into Anne’s musings - I loved that one. I really felt for the guy, all alone in that big house. And the way he empathised with that dog, cutting its fringe?

\- I think I remember watching it once. - Fred admitted while Anne turned to them from the shelf sensing a discussion - Wasn’t Burton also the guy behind Sweeney Todd and Corpse Bride?

\- Very good. - Anne praised him in a tone of a proud teacher - You recognise the gothic touch.

\- I liked Corpse Bride better.

\- Maybe you are more into arranged relationships and girlfriend swaps with happy endings? - Anne joked lightly realising only seconds too late that her remark had surely hidden meaning, or even two.

Luckily Fred missed it and only shrugged. Anne thought she was rescued by that typical of most boys embarrassment upon admitting to like anything even remotely romantic. She glanced at Diana who appeared to be too occupied by Fred’s bashfulness to ponder on Anne’s slip. And at Gilbert who, damn him, gave her an odd look over from the kitchen.

\- I liked Big Fish best - he said coming back to the living room with two cokes that he handed Fred and Diana.

\- Really? Why? - Anne asked with genuine interest.

\- Because the main character’s dad was just like mine. They both told such fantastical stories. My dad was sick for a long time when I was in high school - Gilbert explained for Anne and Fred benefit - this was when he told me so many amazing stories, when I was sitting with him in hospital. Luckily my dad got better. But I watched that film many times since, I guess I can relate to it a lot.

\- I also liked Big Fish. Because it is a story about storytelling. - Anne said.

\- Then you may enjoy Miss Peregrine? - Gilbert said - Unless you have seen it? - he saw her shaking her head - It also explores storytelling to some extent. We can give it a try, although it has mixed reviews from what Ryan said. It is on the shelf.

\- We could. Have you seen it, Di? Fred?

\- Let’s choose this one - said Diana - and you can swoon over the boys’ bookshelf some more afterwards?

\- Haha. Okay - Anne pulled the dvd from the shelf and tossed it to Gilbert - here, in exchange for my tea. - she grabbed the iced tea from his other hand - Pizza will be here any moment. Please put it into the magic machine. 

Anne looked briefly towards the coach and decided to let the trio have their fun on it. She pulled forward an armchair from the corner and sat in it, rotating herself so as to have legs dangling on the side, giving the bookshelf one last regretful look before concentrating on the screen.

***

**Anne:** Di, what are you doing next Thursday evening?

**Diana:** Nothing special. Why?

**Anne:** There is the uni trivia night. 

**Diana:** Oh?

**Anne:** Cole, myself and Winnie are thinking of enrolling as a team.

**Anne:** We cover humanities well enough but still lack some teammates and more exact science approach?

**Diana:** How about Phil?

**Anne:** Trust her to having volunteer for the organising committee just when we need her. 

**Anne:** So....

**Anne:** How about you?

**Diana:** Me?

**Anne:** Sure. You would fit perfectly.

**Diana:** Huh. Ok. How many more people do you need?

**Anne:** We need six total...

**Diana:** Roy?

**Anne:** How much luck we would need to get all questions about art?

**Diana:** True. What if we persuade Gil and Fred?

**Anne:** You are a genius. But can we persuade them?

**Diana:** I think together we can do anything.

**Anne:** Win trivia night? 

**Diana:** :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Anne was thinking of Cole saying ‘pretty’ about her bottom...and for sure he had more compliments like that. :)
> 
> Dianawithaj, Ryan is for you. We won’t have place here for mr Bones in his full glory (all interested can see my previous fic) but at least Gilbert can room with a Ryan.
> 
> If you wonder why did they discuss Tim Burton of all directors? I was looking for a film not being an obvious rom com but still having some kind of fake dating or sth...and I remembered Corpse Bride which was my male collleagues (oh yes he was okay with that) favourite. The rest is history as they say. Give Big Fish a try if you haven’t. :)


	7. Trivial touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trivia Evening is here. Let our characters have some fun as 3H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Maybe just maybe I have this inner urge to always write one game into my story...and I am not talking about football. Or maybe they just wanted to have fun...so I hope you guys will have fun as well. Let them be all together for a while as Anne figures out her plan. It will be quite soon, see number of chapters update :)

Anne, Winnie and Cole arrived together in the cafeteria where the trivia night was going to be held. For the occasion the place was reorganised, with round tables for teams spread in the middle, jury table and score board at one end and chairs for the audience along the walls. Usual tables disappeared. They chose one of the still empty team tables and sat down one next to the other, then looked around with interest. Most of their competitors were already there, either conversing silently or, just like them, appraising the other teams. The audience chairs were filling slowly as well. 

\- Hey, Roy! Bri! - Anne waved at Roy and his girlfriend Brittany, who came to cheer for them.

\- I don’t think I know anybody from other teams - Winnie said thoughtfully.

\- I see Jerry and Colin right there, at the end - Cole remarked - But I would prefer to see the other half of our team. Anne, you sure they agreed?

\- We did - a voice said above Cole’s head.

\- Oh, Fred! Splendid, man. Have a seat. - Cole dragged Fred to the chair next to him.

Diana followed and sat facing Winnie across the table, smiling at her. That left Gilbert the last chair, between Anne and Diana, which satisfied him completely, also because this way he had Cole at a comfortable distance across the table. Gilbert had an uneasy feeling Cole was out to subtly torment him and Fred for some reason.

\- What’s up? - he asked.

\- The game starts in ten. - Winnie said - Setup is very technologically-forward, we have tablet here to write answers that get then immediately sent to jury. Score board will keep results live all the time. 

\- Which team is ours? - Gilbert asked as all three newcomers squinted at the board, that was showing zeroes next to all twelve teams names.

\- 3H - Anne grinned - For Herd of Huffing Hamsters.

\- What? - Fred was unsure if he heard correctly while Diana burst into giggles.

\- Seems fit as a competition for...uhm...Unstoppable Fungi, Last Time Losers and Team of Mossy Messy Trolls - Winnie commented - Anyway, here is a general outline. - she pushed a single sheet of paper towards Diana, both football players leaning in to see as well - There will be a warm-up round when first to answer scores. 

\- We need someone who writes fast - Diana said thoughtfully - Gil, sorry, you write fast but nobody can read it. Uhm...

\- Cole can balance speed and legibility well - Winnie said and pushed tablet to him - Okay, second round is five topics, each can get us ten points max. We can choose up to two topics where we double the score but wrong answers may zero it.

\- Do we know the topics already?

\- No, they will be announced during the game.

\- We have to decide then. - Anne said - Okay, last round will need us to come up with answers least common among the teams participating with points granted both for a correct answer and in relation to how many teams gave that answer. It sounds like the person answering should be a true topic expert to give very specific one that is not a common knowledge.

\- Or know very little on the topic to give an unusual one. Out of the box thinking thing? - Gilbert grinned at Fred - This is our chance, bro,

\- Yeah. In ignorance lies our power. What is the prize?

\- Eternal glory - Cole said - And a handshake from the organisers. Phil mentioned a small surprise as well - he gestured towards where behind a jury table a very pretty brown-haired girl was sitting - oh, shush...it is going to start.

The guy sitting next to Phil at organisers table stood up and introduced himself as Michael, the main host for the evening game. He proceeded then to explain the rules, much as outlined by the printed instruction they were given and announced the start of the first round. Cole gripped the pen and the tablet while his teammates gazed at Michael in anticipation.

\- We start with an easy question. History. - Michael said while all 3Hs looked at Anne - How long was Hundred Years’ War?

\- 116 - Anne whispered to Cole.

With a buzz the scoreboard showed seven teams out of twelve got it right equally quick.

\- Piece of cake, right? Okay, mathematics. Which is least odd out of all prime numbers?

The cafeteria seemed rather frozen at this. Diana giggled and gestured something to Cole who nodded. Soon the little buzz announced 3H scored.

\- Good thinking, Di - whispered Winnie just as Michael said:

\- 2. Of course. A little joke that was. Geography. Which country can boast of a whistle dialect?

Fred and Diana looked at each other, somehow feeling the question was on them but Winnie answered lightly - Spain, put it down Cole. Canary Islands, I’ve been there - she explained to the team.

Unfortunately they were late with the answer, although pretty soon Michael confirmed it was the correct one. Following those they were able to score first on another three questions while were completely baffled by only one, about a political regime of some African country.

\- Okay, last one in this round. - the host announced - Music. Which composer’s head was stolen by phrenologists, after his death of course?

\- Haydn’s - Anne and Diana hissed at Cole immediately while

\- H-A-Y-D-N - was the input from Gilbert.

Cole was quick enough this time and pretty soon Michael was announcing that three teams were in the lead after round one: 3H, Romantic Girls and the Trolls. It rather looked like Last Time Losers were set to repeat their result. A short break ensued.

Winnie stood up to get them all drinks, claiming she needed a stretch. Gilbert settled for stretching in his chair.

\- Great job. Now we can relax a bit and really put more thought into our answers in the next round.

\- My hand agrees with you - Cole said waving his right hand in the air. - Thanks Winnie - he said grabbing a coke from her.

\- Di, that answer about prime numbers was brilliant - Fred said - even if I still don’t get the joke.

\- Thanks - Diana blushed slightly - Oh, and how did you guys know about Haydn? I thought I am the only one for music history here?

\- It’s still history - said Anne.

\- Phrenology - Gilbert said - I read about it. Not sure what they found about Haydn’s head though, apart from him suffering from nose polyps.

\- Here you go. You spoilt any future enjoyment of listening to his music - Diana said.

\- Did it affect his music writing? - was Anne’s question posed with lively curiosity.

\- It...

\- Hush! - Fred pointed towards the jury table again.

Micheal stood up to announce round number two.

\- There will be five parts to it, each around one topic. Let me announce the topics now and then the teams can take five minutes to decide if they want to try and double their score on one or two of them. Okay, well...Languages, Art and architecture, Culture, Literature, Physics.

\- Oh, good! We can pick up art and architecture since we have two experts here - Diana whispered.

\- No, I am not really into architecture - Winnie said - more physics if anything.

\- Culture seems tricky - Fred said - no one of us studies anything remotely similar?

\- Maybe this will be more like general knowledge? - Cole said.

\- Or maybe not? - Fred answered darkly.

\- Let’s not risk that, Fred is right - Anne chimed in - I suggest we pick languages, with two experts here and also probably we all know something . 

Everyone nodded, even if not everyone was aware there were two experts of the topic but it was really Anne who could claim best knowledge of everybody on the team.

\- Then let’s pick literature as well. Everyone here read some books? - Gilbert suggested.

Anne huffed that there was more to literature than reading some books but the others agreed it was a good idea. And then the round began.

\- Languages first - Michael said as 3Hs looked around at themselves in anticipation - Simple task. Write the word “frog” in as many languages as you can. Two teams with most languages get ten points, next two eight and so on. Any wrong answer from team who takes double here zeroes their final score for this task.

Anne looked sideways at Gilbert who looked rather uncomfortable, even if not slightly green on the face, as he leaned back on his chair. Anne reached out and patted his knee under the table gently.

\- We can take it, you sit back - she whispered while everybody else’s attention was at Diana.

\- Humph... - Diana took the tablet and wrote quickly.

la grenouille  
la rana  
a rã  
la rana  
rāna  
ein Frosch  
de kikker

Diana put down the pen and looked up at Winnie opposite her. Winnie smiled.

\- I might know a few more. Here, Russian, Turkish, Malay, Swahili... - she listed as she wrote.

лягушка  
kurbağa  
katak  
chura

\- How? - Diana gaped at Winnie with open mouth.

\- Her parents work in diplomatic service. She was more abroad than in Canada as a kid. - Cole chuckled at Diana’s expression. - Anybody else can add anything?

Fred made a strange gesture.

\- Huh?

\- He knows sign language - Diana explained - his friend from high school. But I can’t see...oh! - she trailed off as Cole skillfully drew a few lines making a perfect sketch of Fred’s gesture.

\- You guys miss one more... - Anne said smugly - ...and we can submit. - She leaned in and added “frog” to the list. - There, sent.

They looked around and it seemed other teams were already done. Indeed, a few seconds later the board refreshed with...

\- Yessss! 20! - Cole hissed and whacked Fred on the back while the girls high-fived.

Art and architecture part turned out really tricky. It was focused solely on famous buildings and they had to add their location and an architect who designed them. Winnie had been right, she proved of little help. The bulk of the task fell on Cole.

\- Uhm... Guangzhou Opera House...location is easy, Guangzhou, China, Zaha Hadid. What is next? Oh...Villa Savoye is in France...

\- It was Le Corbusier? - Anne asked.

\- Yeah...then the Turning Torso? It is by Calatrava for sure...Sweden I think...or Norway?.... House with Chimaeras? I have no freaking clue...They must have put it here out of sheer malice...Ok, some Canadian accent finally... Habitat 67 is by Moshe Safdie, it is in Montreal...ok, last one is for you guys - Cole grinned at them.

\- Sagrada Família? It is in Barcelona, Spain. - Anne said.

\- Most famous work of Gaudi? - Gilbert raised his eyebrows at Cole, challenging him for offering them such an easy challenge.

\- Yep. Ok, guys unless anyone knows anything about those chimeras? We can submit.

As Micheal revealed the correct answers they discovered they messed up the location of Turning Torso, combined with chimeras it still gave them eight points while Romantic Girls and Trolls fans cheered the winners of the task.

Culture task proved surprisingly easy and required simply to name countries where certain behaviours are considered very rude while completely normal elsewhere. Half of the teams got it all right and they ended up with six points each. 

\- We can get this right guys - Gilbert whispered, smiling unconsciously at Anne, as Michael explained they will be read a few quotes and have to answer with the author and book they come from.

\- Oh my ears and whiskers! - Micheal said with gusto.

Anne grabbed the pen to write “Alice in Wonderland” in their answer space.

\- But it's no use, says he. Force, hatred, history, all that. That's not life for men and women, insult and hatred. And everybody knows that it's the very opposite of that that is really life.

Gilbert grabbed the pen from Anne to add “Ulysses” to the list.

\- Great men are seldom over-scrupulous in the arrangement of their attire.

Everybody present in cafeteria looked amused. And rather puzzled. Roy shouted “Hear, hear” while Britanny laughed into her hands. Anne grabbed the pen back to write “The Pickwick Papers”.

\- Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.

Diana was first to the pen and wrote “Romeo and Juliet” with a roll of eyes. 

\- But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.

\- Oh, this one is pretty - Fred said with a shy look at Diana.

\- Oh, this one is Yeats - Gilbert parried.

\- You sure those two football players shouldn’t be in Romantic Girls team? - Cole whispered to Winnie.

\- A bear, however hard he tries, grows tubby without exercise. - Michael said solemnly.

\- Now, this is more for football players - Winnie whispered to Cole.

\- Oh, hush - Anne grabbed the pen again to add “When We Were Very Young” as the final answer. - Years of reading to kids - she explained to her bewildered team mates.

They ended up with twenty for Literature task. And then another eight for Physics, Gilbert single-handedly completing some laws with double names of their discoverers, earning himself as extras a thumbs-up from Fred, eyelash batting from Cole (who was too far for back clapping) and high-fives from the girls.

\- Guys, it looks great for us - Gilbert said during the little break afterwards - We are in the lead, tied with the Trolls, Six Madmen are just behind us. We have a good chance at winning that!

\- Said a true captain - Cole teased him.

\- Oh, but it is true, we can do it, my little hamsters - Anne giggled.

Cole took a big sip of his coke and blowed his cheeks in a poor imitation of a hamster. Then Winnie had to whack him on the back as he choked. This caused Fred to look strangely satisfied.

\- Ladies and Gentlemen - Michael interrupted Cole’s antics - Let us begin the last round. We start with three questions and this should suffice to pick a winner. In case of tie we go question by question till we have a clear winner. Two points for correct answer more than two teams pick, five for one shared with only one other team, eight for unique but correct one. Ready? Here we go. Geography. Name a country starting with “D”.

Herd of Huffing Hamsters looked at each other.

\- Dominican Republic - said Diana and Fred.

\- Denmark - Anne, Gilbert and Cole said in unison.

\- Djibouti - Winnie winked at them - we have just proved it is the least likely to come up?

They score five on that, as did three other teams who went with Djibouti and Dominica. Six Madmen grinned widely at their eight points brought by Democratic Republic of the Congo.

\- I think it is a bit unfair...I mean it is like China would start with a P... - Anne whispered to Gilbert.

\- Or Argentina with an A? - he teased her.

Anne nudged him in the ribs playfully.

\- Now something worth the Queen of Crime. Chemistry. Or Pathology if you prefer. Name a poison.

Cafeteria erupted with gasps and laughter while the teams concentrated on the question.

\- I think we should avoid the obvious - Cole said - arsenic, curare. What else is there?

\- Thallium. I read a book once... - Diana said eagerly.

\- It is more like poisonous in excess, much like everything else. - Gilbert said.

\- Ok, you suggest. You are into the subject from both side - Diana sounded offended.

\- Atropine of course, but I think people may stumble on that. Lead sugar? Amanitin?

\- Lead sugar was that stuff all over Roman Empire? Never heard of the last one. What is that? - Anne asked.

\- It is in that deadly mushroom?

\- Good, I vote for mushroom - Cole said and everybody else nodded.

They scored eight. Not even Trolls went for mushroom stuff. Still they were tied with them in the first place, Six Madmen close behind.

\- Damn, we need to get this last one right and unique.

\- Surely it is then a job for Mr Right? - Winnie smiled sweetly at Fred - and his unique girlfriend - she turned to Anne.

Fred looked nervous. Anne looked down at the table. Diana’s smile faltered a bit but she squeezed Fred’s arm.

\- I am sure we can do it together - she said.

\- Food Science. - Michael said - Name a food with plenty of elements.

\- What kind of a question is that? - Cole spluttered as the noise in the cafeteria increased suggesting he wasn’t the only one baffled.

\- What do they mean? - Anne asked - Like nutritional ingredients? Or pesticides and harmful stuff? Or...

\- Come on, what comes first to your mind? - Gilbert said - Let’s pick something else then and hope for the best.

\- Mineral water - Winnie said.

\- Spinach - Diana added flexing her arm muscles jokingly.

\- Milk. Drink milk. - Cole said.

\- Hey, what was that buzz? - Winnie looked around and to Fred who was holding their tablet - Wait? You just did what I think you did?

\- No! No, no, no! We are a team, you are not supposed to do things alone! - Anne cried - I swear if you just busted our chances...

Gilbert leaned and took the tablet from Fred, glanced at the screen and smirked.

\- Sometimes it is worth the risk - he looked at Fred with a smile - They went for number two after all...

Fred nodded. And then the board updated and the room went into cheers.

\- Hooray, hamsters did it!

Indeed, they were on top, three points ahead of the next team. 

Anne screamed and pulled Winnie and Gilbert for a threesome side hug, then rushed to Cole and they both started jumping up and spinning around. Diana screamed and threw herself at Fred in an enthusiastic hug before joining Anne and Cole in spinning. Gilbert looked confused first after Anne and then at Diana. Winnie looked at Gilbert with a questioningly raised eyebrow and then extended her hand to him and then Fred.

\- Congratulations, team. Shall we go congratulate Madmen and Trolls as well?

***

 **Gilbert Blythe:** Anne I am disappointed in you.

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** ???

**Gilbert Blythe:** I would expect you to ask what was the answer Fred sent that gave us the win.

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** You text me at 1 a.m. to tell me that?

**Gilbert Blythe:** Well?

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** Fine. What was it?

**Gilbert Blythe:** CHoCoLaTe

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:**...?

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** Oh! :)

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** Elementary. But...

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** He still shouldn’t have sent it without asking us all.

**Gilbert Blythe:** He was right though...

**AnnE ShirleyDashCuthbert:** Oh goodnight with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. If anyone asks - The questions asked all have the correct answers here if any is given with the exception of Turning Tower - it is in Sweden so 3H must have settled on Norway. Parenthetically speaking, House of Chimaeras is in Kiev, I took it from my kids book on architecture lol. Frogs are powered by online dictionaries mostly, I hope they are ok. ;)
> 
> Oh and ok, this trivia night had a combo of weirdly-scored questions...but then it was some nerdy university event, right?


	8. Jar of Caviar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie cooks. Or rather fries. And has some fun because Winnie deserves it as much as we all. Anne sets her plan in motion. And is forced into introspection by Maggie. Maggie the barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are, things are starting to really move towards the end you all anticipate. (no murder mystery is what we have here, you all know where we go, just hopefully not yet which exact way)

\- Wiiinnniiieee... - Cole shouted from the door as he and Roy entered the apartment on Friday - What is for dinner today? I can smell you are in the kitchen...

They both dropped their bags and shook off their shoes in the hallway before entering the kitchen area.

\- Uhm... it doesn’t look like your usual? - Roy eyed with suspicion a stack of greyish pancakes - not that _I_ complain...

\- These are blini.

\- What?

\- Blini, really the only thing I could think of to go with that...how Micheal put it handing us the prize? Jar of caviar?

\- Is it Turkish?

\- No, Russian. - Winnie rolled her eyes - As is this caviar. Anne said Phil told her she had gotten it as a present from a visiting colleague from Russia and she is vegetarian, so you know...it made a luxurious extra prize.

\- I am not sure if these fish eggs won’t make me vegetarian... - Cole eyed the jar with displease.

\- Nonsense, it is very good - Winnie said.

\- Fiddlesticks, as Anne would say, MacKenzie. You would be vegetarian only till Winnie made fried sausages next time. - Roy snorted reaching out for one of the blini - Remind me guys, what did you win yesterday? 

\- Jar of caviar. Eternal glory. Handshakes of Michael and his crowd. And a certificate of winning. - Winnie answered glibly.

\- That one which says Fred Wright actually correct for once but instead has Gilbert _Blithe_ ? How did it come about? - Roy looked to Cole’s smug expression - Wait! You enrolled them, huh? It was your doing?

\- Oh, why can’t the fellow have some fun?

\- I would suspect you had enough fun just looking at those two poor football playing sods and assessing their love lives, fellow MacKenzie - Winnie chuckled.

\- What do you mean? - Cole asked innocently.

\- Oh, come on. I have eyes. - Winnie rolled the aforementioned part of her body - As does Roy. Am I correct in my assumption?

\- Are you referring, my dear, to the fact that while one of said players is the boyfriend of our fair raven-haired Diana, the other is internally drooling all over her? An activity reciprocated by the lady in question? Doesn’t it leave our poor Anne rather out in the cold?

\- I am not sure she would be there long - Winnie answered thoughtfully, looking at smirking Cole.

\- Certainly, if only she so wished she could have her pick.

\- Why not more specific, Cole? - Winnie asked, the corners of her lips quirking.

\- Do you guys see something I don’t? - Roy sounded confused - Anyway, surely Anne has eyes as well. Why does she even date that Fred dude if his interest is clearly elsewhere? Don’t give me crap about wanting the fame coming from association with football guys. She is not like that.

\- Oh, she must have her reasons. - Cole said evasively - But now I simply must give justice to those blini, fish eggs or not. My stomach is rumbling. 

***

\- Diana, it is simply splendid you are at home, I am just coming over bearing gifts from Winnie for you.... Yeah, Winnie. Why not? ... Oh, dearest, she likes you well. You are my friend and besides I am sure you two would get on immaterial where of how you met. - Anne was speaking to her phone while navigating alleys between student dorms - Now help me, yours is the building farthest from the street, backing that weird factory... It’s a soap one? Really? Okay, here I am...third floor? 27B? Okay, just a moment.

Anne hung up and put her phone into her pocket. Then entered the building in front of her and resolutely climbed the stairs to the third floor. She scanned slowly row of doors while walking quietly along the third floor corridor. She passed an open door from which some metal music blasted, then a door adorned with anime drawings and then a plain one with 27B written in neat script in the middle of it. As she raised her hand to knock, the door opened and a light-brown haired girl came out, almost colliding with Anne.

\- Oh, hi. Are you Anne? - she looked at Anne’s signature hair - Diana is in, come on. Oh, I am Jane by the way. So nice to meet you but I need to run now, swimming practice.

The girl waved at her and rushed towards the staircase. Anne entered the flat and found herself in a cheery sitting room combined with a kitchenette. Diana stood up from some chair and came to greet her. They hugged and stumbled towards the kitchen counter. Anne opened her backpack and removed from it three plastic containers, one after the other. 

\- Blini. Sour cream. Prize caviar.

\- My share in trivia winning? - Diana beamed at her.

\- Absolutely. We wouldn’t have done it without you. It was fun, wasn’t it?

\- Yeah, a dream team we were. We must maybe repeat it someday?

\- For sure. As long as all hamsters agree - Anne winked - Oh, by the way, I say we copy the certificate so everyone can have their own.

\- Especially Gilbert?

\- Are you, my friend, alluding to the frightful spelling of his name?

\- Blithe is still better than Blight. 

\- This is what Cole thought enrolling us...

\- You mean...No, Anne! - Diana burst into giggles - He... he really pranked him?

\- He did. - Anne laughed - Trust Cole.

Diana opened the containers Anne brought and peered inside. Then reached to the cupboard for plates and mugs.

\- Drink? - she asked Anne.

\- Tea, please. - they both sat on the high stools at the counter - I met Jane just now. She seemed nice?

\- Oh, she is alright. - Diana shrugged - You wouldn’t have suspected that knowing her brother?

\- Huh?

\- Billy. Jane is an Andrews as well. But if you ever wish to grumble about Billy Jane is the most eager listener to it. They can’t stand each other. She says it was her biggest mistake come studying to where Billy was and not her older sister.

\- Oh, uhm...this is kind of sad - Anne said thoughtfully.

\- Yeah, I wouldn’t mind Minnie May here, she is my little sister, now in high school. - Diana explained - Anyway, Jane is okay. My roommate last year was pretty exhaustive, I am happy I met Jane at the orchestra and we moved together. 

\- Oh, right. She plays a flute, I remember you mentioning it that day when Fred invited me to the practice for the first time.

Diana nodded and looked down to her tea, swirling the contents slowly. Last evening, after the trivia game and after watching Diana interact with everyone there, after seeing her hug Fred enthusiastically upon their victory, Anne decided she saw enough to admit Cole was right, at least as far as A and B of his story were concerned. And that she herself was right from the beginning as well with regard to the duo. Right now, looking at that indefinite sadness somehow floating around Diana’s person, Anne thought her new friend deserved all the happiness she could get. And Anne was determined to help her get it sooner than later. Current lull in the conversation seemed just right to introduce the topic she had in mind.

\- Diana... - she said softly reaching her hand towards Diana’s hands gripping the mug.

Diana looked up at her with some surprise at Anne’s solemn tone.

\- Diana, you like Fred, don’t you? 

\- Of course Anne... - Diana blinked several times - He is a very fine guy, no doubt about it. Why? Are you having qualms about your relationship or something? He didn’t hurt you, did he? I mean, he wouldn’t?

\- No, Di. I asked whether you like _like_ Fred. Not as me or Gil or... I don’t know, Cole. But different, you know?

Diana nodded silently and looked at Anne for a while before seemingly coming to some decision.

\- Anne, I... You have been nothing but a best of friends to me for the short time since we met. You deserve my honesty. - Diana sighed bracing herself - Gilbert and I have known each other longer than we can remember. We were close friends since kindergarten and stayed so. But I doubt we can ever be much more, perhaps we are just too close friends, it feels like siblings really. Anyway. I told you that a short time after we came to uni we decided to act as a couple. And I meant exactly that. Act. Act you saw through perhaps, going by what you said just now.

An understanding shone in Anne’s eyes, one that Diana had no idea how deep it was.

\- It suited us both. He was perceived as a cooler guy by his team when he dated a pretty girl, we were both left alone by pesky unwanted admirers or in his case hopeful fan girls. The solution offered certain freedom this way, you know. To move around as we pleased. Unencumbered.

\- Yet it also took some freedom away from you?

Diana gasped and nodded.

\- I... I cannot deny I like Fred. I find him attractive, I feel pulled to him. We met for the first time when I was already dating Gilbert, he always knew that. And... uhm... sometimes I think he is also attracted to me but not saying anything because I am, well, not free... And Gil is his friend. Then it can be all my imagination. It’s hard, Anne. And look, I am sorry, I know now that you and Fred...

\- Diana - Anne interrupted - please, don’t worry about that. We are not...are not deeply attached to each other or something. It is still a get to know each other phase. I was having fun but I don’t think he is my mr Right, you know. So if you two were rather to get together I would step back without any hard feelings, dear - Anne explained without revealing the secret deal of her and Fred.

Diana looked at her with suddenly wet eyes and squeezed her hand.

\- Oh... I don’t know what to say. Or do.

\- Promise me, - Anne suggested - if the occasion should arise, to show Fred how you feel?

\- Do you think so? - Diana asked doubtfully.

\- Absolutely. Positively. I am as sure as one can be. You promise?

Diana nodded slowly, new hope in her eyes. And then they clouded again.

\- Oh, Anne, but what about Gilbert?

\- He will have to swallow it, right? Dating is not marriage for one, easier to step off. He knew it was an act for second, right? You say yourself your chemistry lies not in that direction. He should be okay, I think. Besides, your happiness is more important here. And I’m sure he would not want to make you unhappy.

\- No. That he wouldn’t.

\- See? All will be well, just remember your promise. Now eat your blini before I eat them all.

***

Anne decided not to put all her eggs into one basket and try to push Fred just a bit as well. On the first available opportunity. Or even to create one. Therefore, on Monday when they both grabbed their lunch in the cafeteria she suggested they take it outside and enjoy the warm spring weather. Fred looked rather uncomfortable at the idea but followed her nevertheless and sat awkwardly at a bench onto which Anne plopped excitedly a second earlier.

\- Oh, how I adore that time in spring when it is finally warm enough to enjoy outdoors freely. The greenness everywhere. Oh, and the smell I would recognise anytime, like partly damp, partly earthy, partly grassy but so fresh. Hello sun! - she waved happily to the sky above before biting into her wrap. 

\- Yeah, weather is nice. - Fred replied.

\- Fred, actually I need to discuss something with you. - Anne was not in the mood to beat around the bush, besides they had only that much time before next class - Diana. You like her, don’t you? I mean, more than as a friend? - she added, mindful of her recent exchange with Diana, and looked at Fred whose ears started to turn red as her meaning registered in his brain.

\- Anne, I like Diana well enough. But not like that. I mean she is dating someone else. Besides, that someone is my friend.

\- Okay, but if she weren’t? - Anne asked and read her answer simply from the hitch in Fred’s breathing. - Look, dating is not a marriage with kids. It is testing waters, looking for the person fitting with you. Who knows, maybe she would fit better with you than Gilbert? 

\- And maybe she would laugh at me? 

\- Really? Diana?

\- Right, not laugh. But pity me. For thinking her and me...

\- You don’t know that if you don’t try. And if you don’t try you may miss the chance... - Anne teased him a bit.

\- And Gilbert?

Anne thought both Diana and Fred were exemplary friends judging by how willing they were to put someone else’s presumed happiness above their own.

\- Assuming Diana reciprocates your feelings, then even if Gilbert feels strongly about her then maybe it would be still better for them to break up now before he gets too attached, he deserves someone reciprocating his feelings, huh?

\- I guess...

\- Look, Fred, if you see a chance of speaking of it with her at some point, don’t mind our business deal, forget everything else and just try your luck. Promise?

\- Don’t promise her anything, bro. She is a wicked fairy queen leading honest boys astray.

Anne and Fred looked up in surprise.

\- Oh, hi Gilbert. We were talking about... uhm... charity lottery. - Anne quickly devised a small lie.

\- You going to a church picnic or something? - Gilbert sat on the bench on the other side of Anne and unwrapped his sandwich - I see you guys had the same idea as me. It would be a pity to eat inside when the weather is so perfect. Oh and the smell!

Anne looked at the utter amazement on Fred’s face and almost choked on her lunch.

***

\- Afternoon, can I have a cinnamon cappuccino today? Takeaway. - Anne asked of Maggie the barista.

\- Right away - Maggie smiled and busied herself with preparing the drink while chatting with Anne at the same time - How are you today?

\- Great, you?

\- Fantastic, can’t wait for tomorrow, I go on a shopping spree with my best friends - Maggie said whipping the milk.

\- Oh, nice for you.

\- Your boyfriend just came a while ago, I think he went upstairs.

\- My boyfriend?

\- Ehm. The one you are around so often? - Maggie sprinkled cinnamon over Anne’s coffee.

\- Fred? You saw Fred? - in all honesty Anne didn’t know if Fred frequented the library, she had never seen him there, that was sure.

\- No, silly, Gilbert. The one who took such care for you that time you seemed so annoyed?

\- Oh...we aren’t... he and I we are just study mates.

\- Oh, sorry, I just thought from how he looked at you... - Maggie handed Anne the mug - He seems a nice guy, though. Kind, smart, handsome... do you mind if I try my luck?

Anne was amazed at sudden turns this conversation took. She locked at the last question. Why would Maggie ask her if she would mind? Surely Gilbert wasn’t her to dispose. Did she look like she was trying her luck? With a mysterious boyfriend Fred in the background? Regardless, did she mind? With Diana not really in the picture anymore... Right, Diana.

\- Uhm... his girlfriend might - she said aloud, grabbed her coffee and waving at Maggie left.

Anne drank her beverage in the hallway and chucked the mug into a bin. Through the glass door she looked towards her usual study table and found it occupied by some older students. This probably explained why Gilbert was upstairs. She climbed the stairs slowly, balancing her books and bag and sure enough saw Gilbert hunched over his books at the table corresponding in position to the one on the level below.

\- Uhm, hi, is this seat free? 

Gilbert looked up and grinned at her.

\- No, reserved for Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

\- Great, I am her as it happens.

\- Can you prove it?

\- Yes sir, spelt with an E and a dash.

\- Okay, passed. You may sit. - Gilbert smiled - I wasn’t expecting you so soon?

\- We cancelled the debate club today.

\- You are still attending that?

\- Yes, and still presiding. All girl members said my line was best argument given the circumstances and promptly refused any voting against my humble person.

\- Good to hear. 

They bent over their respective books and studied in silence for some time. At least, presumably, Gilbert did. Anne found herself staring at the same page again and again, as her mind reverted to the words of Maggie the barista.

Did she and Gilbert really gave the impression of being a couple just by studying together? In the library? Okay, they spent lots of time here but solely because they studied a lot. Why would people assume such things? Like if simple friendship between persons of different gender was impossible. Surely, her and Cole... okay, bad example. Roy? Another bad one, he had a girlfriend and Anne knew his type well enough to know she was not it. Well, Gilbert also had a girlfriend, even if barista didn’t know it. Fake one. But still, Anne didn’t know what were his feelings on the subject. And what was his type. Besides having a pretty ass if Cole was to be trusted. And he usually was. Why would it even interest her what Gilbert’s type was? 

Anne chanced a surreptitious look at Gilbert.

And Cole’s words about four person situation came back to her. Freaking cryptic Cole messing with her mind. Theoretically speaking, if they weren’t already involved in that messy double fake dating... Anne thought back to the day Gilbert suggested his crazy scheme to her. She remembered she had found him handsome then, Maggie was right here. If it weren’t for the epithet used, she would have probably considered suggestion implied by his question. Because why not. Even if she knew nothing about him then. The point was trying things out as she told Fred. Okay, now she knew him. And blasted Maggie was right, he was kind and smart. Even if infuriating at times. And had an aversion towards certain green amphibians. And she suspected that beneath being a good study spirit he really was a kindred one. Quite a good combo if one disregarded frog business. One could get much worse trying out strangers blindly. Oh well. 

So did she mind? No, she didn’t mind Maggie trying, she believed in people boldly pursuing their goals. She didn’t mind if Maggie succeeded, if it would be the ideal solution for her study spirit who was she to begrudge him that. But Anne was startled to discover a small part of her minded very much giving up without a fight. Wait, what?

\- Anne, you okay? You are staring at that page uhm... - Gilbert peered over her shoulder - 147 for a good twenty minutes. Are you memorising it?

\- Are you checking my progress, Blythe?

\- I am, as a good study spirit I need to assure you stay concentrated and motivated. What’s distracting you?

“You” would not be a good answer thought Anne. She searched quickly for some other explanation.

\- Maybe I am tired. Or history of religion wars is not really my thing. There is a game next Sunday, right?

\- Yes.

\- Is it an important one?

\- They are all similar. But these guys are believed to be a hard team to win with.

\- You guys have a chance though?

\- Yeah, sure.

\- There is always hope, huh? - Anne joked while thinking maybe giving Fred a push about Diana would motivate him better than a false girlfriend - Any party afterwards? I need to manage my workload.

\- Yeah, at this time of year we usually do beach bonfires.

\- Sounds cool.

\- Fire is rather hot?

Anne looked at him in exasperation and shook her head at his satisfied smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am sooo bad at introspections. I hope Anne’s came out decently credible...
> 
> And who would have thought Maggie will get so much lines in this fic? She turned out real chatty one...
> 
> I hope you guys are all well and already waiting for the next chapter.


	9. Blythe is Right (and vice versa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wondered why this story has the title it has, wonder no more but read on for explanation.
> 
> After-game party is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers,
> 
> I trust you just had a chance to go through the generous helping of updates that happened this weekend and will find a moment to read conclusion to my story.
> 
> Let me make it a gift for International Kids Day to you - for all your inner kids living within your souls :)
> 
> I planned this chapter from the very beginning (as you can say from the chapter summary) together with the first one and it took me time to make it good enough, hope you enjoy!

They won the game. THEY WON THE GAME! 27 to 20*. With F-word-Jake, as Gilbert called him in his mind after the night of Anne’s pep talk, keeping grip both on his game and his outspokeness enough not to earn a caution. And with Fred scoring points not for one but TWO touchdowns. It seemed to Gilbert that his plan of involving Anne somehow worked. Fred’s performance came back to normal since the guys stopped harassing him for his personal life but last week he was as brilliant as never before. They might revisit the plan soon and decide whether they keep up the play-pretend or terminate it. Or maybe, Gilbert thought back to hopeful contentment radiated by Fred all preceding week, Fred and Anne would just choose to continue it, for real this time. They were both great people. And Gilbert thought that only a total fool would let such a fantastic girl as Anne was go.

Gilbert had just finished discussing the game and further strategy in an informal but much too long for Gilbert’s liking chat with the coach (the guy really enjoyed managing the team through informal chats) and only now was free to join the after game party. He looked around from the entrance to the beach area where they decided to hold it. It seemed the thing started without him and was in full swing by now. The bonfire was happily roaring high sending sparks to the evening sky. Sun was setting over the woods. Waves were gently licking the sand and receding, humming gently. Crates of drinks and bags of snacks were all piled left from Gilbert and the area around them was occupied by a good dozen of the partying crowd. The rest of players, cheerleaders, favourite fans and selected others were scattered on the beach, running around the bonfire, gazing at sea, talking in groups or, Gilbert looked at the source of a lapping sound, already making out in some darker corner. 

Gilbert scanned the area again, this time with a definite aim in mind. Soon enough he spotted a lone figure, standing calmly next to the bonfire, gazing at the sea as he judged by the fact that their back, clad in a dark green hoodie with ‘Blythe’ written across it in giant white letters, was turned towards him, the hood protecting the figure’s head from evening breeze. Gilbert crossed the area between himself and the figure and, silently stopping beside, wrapped his arm around their shoulders.

\- Hi, Di, everything alright? - he asked while his subconscious mind started processing that something felt off.

Something felt off for sure and it hit his consciousness as well. First, the height was different. The width of the shoulders, the tension within them were off. The smell wafting to him was unusual, not by itself but to what he expected right now. And surely the strand of hair, escaping from under the hood and flapping in the wind was also wrong, definitely too fair to...

The figure gently shook his arm off and turned to face him, eyebrows rose high and mischievous smile on their lips.

\- Anne? - Gilbert blinked and took a half-step back - but... how... where is Diana?

The smile on Anne’s face only deepened, really she looked as if she hardly contained herself from bursting in loud laughter, as she gestured with her head towards the line where sand met the water. 

Gilbert took his eyes off her face and followed her movement (Anne chose to keep her eyes on his face, really the stunned expression was priceless) only to discover a couple standing at water’s edge. The guy in football team jacket, his head bent towards the girl. The girl standing on her tiptoes to better wrap her hands around the guys neck. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss. The hoodie the girl was wearing reading the name ‘Right’ on the back, easy enough to decipher even in a fading evening sunlight.

\- Is it...it is Diana? - Gilbert asked and heard a soft hum in response.

He looked back to Anne and her crazily wide smile.

\- And... so... is it Fred?

Anne nodded, observing in delight how he unraveled the whole plot in stupefaction.

\- They look pretty satisfied...uhm...

Anne chuckled.

\- But... uhm... the hoodie... she... you?

\- We swapped. It felt _right_ , you know. Pun intended. 

\- Pun? Oh, uhm. Yeah... wait! Anne, you had a finger in this pie?

\- Maybe even two. - she laughed - You see, I was seeing the signs they might be attracted to each other for some time. Cole knew right from the beginning, he is an expert in human emotions if you ever need one...

\- I knew he is scary. - Gilbert interjected darkly.

\- Yeah, anyway. I thought that seeing that me dating Fred was a fake anyway and uhm... Diana mentioned you guys were also having some kind of friendly business arrangement, at least from her perspective, they could do with some gentle push to get a move in the right direction. 

\- So you pushed them, ever so gently? - Gilbert looked towards Diana and Fred still glued by the lips.

\- Yes, I did. - Anne sighed and fortified herself for what she needed to say next - I am really sorry, Gilbert.

\- For? - he asked, looking back at her with raised eyebrows.

\- Well, this means your girlfriend has just left you. I... I checked my assumptions with Di but never checked it with you. I don’t know how you feel about her or about this all. I know you and her started dating as friends but then... things can grow, you know, between friends. So yes, what I’m saying is I am sorry this leaves you suddenly out.

\- They seem happy enough - Gilbert observed with another glance at his friends by water’s edge - I guess I will live.

\- You sure? - Anne looked at him carefully - Okay. - she put her hands into the hoodie’s pockets as the wind was quite cold - Oh, by the way, sorry about the hoodie as well. I mean Diana promised me she will try to tell Fred how she feels. But we never made any specific plans. Today she had a spur of the moment idea that the time was right so I suggested she took his hoodie as an extra touch. However, I didn’t have any spare outwear and the evening is chilly... Do you frightfully mind if I just keep yours for now? I promise to give it back tomorrow, I throw in laundry as compensation? 

\- Yeah, keep it as long as you need. 

\- You sure? I mean... don’t feel pushed, I could probably ask around if anybody has some extra cover... or really, since the deal with Fred is obviously _over_ my services are not needed here anymore, I could just leave.

\- As you prefer but you can stay, it is no problem. - Gilbert assured her with a shrug.

\- Hey, I just realised - Anne chuckled suddenly - you went to all this trouble and it was not needed at all. I mean your and Diana dating probably benefited you and up to a certain point her but that thing with myself and Fred... hey, you could have just broken up with Di and hey presto! I was completely unnecessary in this equation. 

\- I wouldn’t go _that_ far Anne - Gilbert said looking at her seriously - first, Jake needed motivation.

Anne giggled.

\- Second, Di and Fred still needed the push. Without you they may never have done anything.

\- Oh yeah, and those two combined would have meant you guys would have lost the game today? - Anne teased.

\- Exactly.

\- Congratulations for a successful team leadership, by the way. And that... how do you call it? two-point conversion you brought on?

\- Thanks. - he flashed her a grateful smile - Anyway, third I would say Di found a very good friend in you, one she might not have found otherwise. Thank you for that, she... I have never seen her so happy as last two months.

\- Well, my pleasure, but whatever my influence - she looked towards Diana and Fred - it pales in comparison to this.

\- Maybe. But maybe it still contributes. Continuing, fourth...

\- Fourth? Such a long list? - Anne laughed.

\- You are full of merits as you can see. - he grinned happily - So, fourth, I gained a study buddy.

\- Oh, yeah, I forgot. 

\- Have I convinced you enough of your value so that you will stay?

\- What do _you_ prefer? - she countered.

\- My study spirit to have a drink with me. 

\- Drink to drown down the sorrow of the break up?

\- No, to do something else than gape at two of my best friends making out. I feel like intruding.

\- Fair point. 

\- What is your decision then? We have absinthe, you know? - Gilbert tempted.

\- I drink other stuff as well, you know? - Anne laughed - But how come there is absinthe at the beach party? Bit untypical?

\- Because I was the one ordering beverages - Gilbert whispered leaning in towards her.

They turned back and went towards the provisions corner. Anne was sure at some point during the party Diana would want to find her and report her progress, not that Anne hadn’t seen enough already, but it was still much too early to expect that. If she stayed at the party, she could as well have a drink. 

\- How do you drink that? - Gilbert asked eyeing the absinthe bottle he dug out from one of the crates.

\- As is if you like shots or if you have concerns about cleanliness of glassware. - Anne winked at him - Or there are many fancy drinks you can prepare, just not at the beach party I am afraid. If there is coke and plastic cups we could mix the two?

\- Sounds good - Gilbert fished coke and cups from the pile of bags left beside beer crates.

Anne took them from him and prepared two cups of absinthe with coke, then handed him one. They looked around and then wandered over to a place where sand met with tall grass growing on the dunes. There was a log of wood, thrown out there by ocean during some past storm, upon which they carefully sat, legs stretched in front of them. They sipped their drinks in silence for some time before Gilbert spoke.

\- Once upon a time I ordered a cab - Anne looked to him in mute surprise - I don’t exactly remember where it was and why but the point is the driver was real chatty, he told me heaps of things about his job. One of them was that oftentimes he gets called by clients, uhm... male clients, who ask him to bring them ‘a pretty girl’. Now, the guy complained to me this is a real tricky request. What he meant was that he can only find a girl _he_ finds pretty and trust those guys would share his opinion. He said after a time he started at least asking them for some rough details about what they liked.

\- Besides the obvious anecdotal value, any reason you are telling me this now? - Anne asked, sensing some deeper meaning from the tone of his voice.

\- I thought how when looking for a girl to play a fake girlfriend to Fred I was very much like that cab driver, only of course the ultimate goal was different. Since Fred wasn’t that forward himself _I_ was the one doing the pick.

\- Are you trying to comfort me after Fred so obviously demonstrated he prefers other charms to mine? Don’t worry, I don’t feel bad about it. I gave them that push, you know. It was purely pretend on my side. No hidden romantic feelings for Fred. - Anne clarified.

Gilbert thought that even if she was deliberately misunderstanding his meaning, her answer still comforted _him_.

\- No, I am trying to say that in choosing _you_ for the job I was going by my own preference really.

\- Oh - Anne said - cute enough? - she turned to him, mouth quirking in a small smile.

\- Ample. And as I got to know you better that preference only solidified. - he gave her an intense look.

\- Oh? - Anne asked on the inhale and virtually stopped breathing for a moment in anticipation of what she supposed would be the next question. 

\- Anne, I asked you a question when we first met. If I ask it again today, will you give me the same answer?** - his stare intensified to the degree only one level below hole drilling.

\- You mean if I speak English? - she teased him - Yes, I still do.

“Anne, you idiot”, she admonished herself, “Is this what you meant by not giving up without a fight? Deflecting the slightest attempt on his part?”. Yet it seemed her initial assessment of Gilbert as persistent was valid.

\- No, I mean the first one I asked you, minus the vegetable part. - he didn’t allow to be sidetracked.

\- Try it. - she encouraged him.

“Okay, this was better, Shirley-Cuthbert” she thought.

\- Are you single?

Anne looked towards the ocean shining serenely in the almost-darkness, and waters edge were silhouettes of Diana and Fred could no longer be told apart from any other couple, and finally back to him, putting her now empty cup to the side.

\- Technically yes. But I think it is possible it won’t be for long. There is a reservation, you see. 

\- Oh... 

Anne took pity at the confusion in his eyes and sad drop of his shoulders. She turned more to the side, putting one of her legs over to the other side of the log they were sitting on, and leaned toward Gilbert so that her face was near enough to his to feel his breath on her cheeks. 

\- Provided - Anne scooted a bit nearer to him, placing one of her hands on his forearm - the person in whose name it is made is interested? - she whispered.

She closed the distance between their faces and pressed her lips against his in a quick, soft kiss. The second it lasted was long enough to register a strange sensation of coolness of his skin (they were on a windy beach after all) that somehow started a wave of heat inside her. She pulled back and realised that she cannot pull back too far because in that short time his arms found their way to her waist and were now efficiently preventing her from increasing the distance too much.

\- Uhm...and in _whose_ name is it made? - he asked quietly in a husky voice.

\- Go around and check my back - she chuckled.

\- Nah, I will trust my guess for now. Not that I wouldn’t want to admire your back, mind you, but it can wait. I need my full attention on something else for now.

And with that _he_ closed the distance between their faces. Only this time their lips virtually crashed together, the kiss deepening quickly, their bodies finding ways to press closer, their hands wandering in exploration, bolder by each minute.

\- Anne... - Gilbert hummed against her lips at one point when they slowed down a bit.

\- Hmmm? - she was reluctant to let go.

\- Keep that hoodie for now, huh?

Anne pulled away far enough to look at him in mock indignation.

\- On?

\- In your possession. I don’t mind if you take it _off_ from time to time. - he smiled hungrily before pulling her head to him for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I tried to check most typical football scores, this is not far from it and according to google quite possible.
> 
> ** I hope you recognize the quote I paraphrase here. If not, go and read the last chapter of Anne of the Island.
> 
> ————————
> 
> Here we are at the end of the story. Thank you for the journey.
> 
> Yes I am aware it is a cliche ending when the couple get together. Life is not happily ever after right? But then this was always a twisted fake dating story, any side plots cut out of it by design, and here it just exhausts its framework. So here we are, the future of the characters lies outside the borders of this fiction piece. 
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Oh, Jacqualine - I did my best with that absinthe for you! Really, the amount of research I did on it...insane.


End file.
